The Soul of The Abyss
by Yuki Yahiko
Summary: Ketika kotak Pandora yang tersegel kembali terbuka, belenggu rantai masa lalu yang terhenti kini kembali berputar. Dan kini, mengulangi kembali sejarah mereka yang terkubur rapat, seratus tahun yang lalu. Jadi, mana yang kau pilih? kembali mengorbankan diri mengikuti rantai takdir masa lalu atau mengorbankan seseorang untuk mengubah masa depan?/-OkiKagu/SouKagu-HIATUS-Gomenasai
1. Prolog

**_-The Soul of the Abyss-_**

 **An Okikagu Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **Gintama Disclaimer By Sorachi-** ** _Sensei_**

 **-Story By Yuki Yahiko-**

 **Warnings:**

 **AU, Typo sedikit bertebaran, OOC demi kepentingan cerita, Rated T+.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"hah ... hah ... _Nii-chan_."

"Jangan menoleh ke belakang, Kagura!"

"Tapi, _Nii-chan_ , Papi ... Mami ... Hiks ..."

"Dengarkan _Nii-chan_ , Kagura. Bersembunyilah di balik pohon itu."

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan _Nii-chan_ aru?"

"Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, Kagura."

"Tidak mau aru! Aku tak mau berpisah dengan, _Nii-chan_ aru!"

"Dengar, Kagura! Jangan sia-siakan pergorbanan Papi dan Mami. Kau harapan kami, teruslah hidup."

" _Nii-chan_ ..."

"Sekarang cepat ikutin kata, _Nii-chan_!"

.

.

.

"Ngghh."

"Kau sudah bangun, Kagura?"

"Gin- _chan_ , Shinpachi?"

" _Yokatta_ , Kagura- _chan_."

"Pergi menjauh dariku aru! Aku benci kalian!"

"Kagura- _chan_?"

"Kenapa kalian membunuh keluargaku aru? Apa salah kami aru? Hiks ..."

"Kagu-."

"Sudah kubilang menjauh dariku, pembunuh!"

"Sudahlah, Shinpachi. Lebih baik kita biarkan dia tenang dahulu."

" _Demo_ , Gin- _san?_ "

"Ayo."

.

.

.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menangis?"

"Bukan urusanmu aru!"

"Hah ... aku tak peduli denganmu. Tetapi, orang itu memerintahkanku untuk mengawasimu."

"Kau bisa meninggalkanku sendiri aru!"

"Hah ... merepotkan. Dengar, air matamu tak akan membuat keluargamu kembali. Ingat itu!"

.

.

.

"Aku ingin berterima kasih padamu aru."

"Hn, untuk apa?"

"Karena kau membiarkanku tetap hidup."

"Aku hanya menuruti perintah dari _Danna desa_."

"Sadist, latih aku aru! Aku ingin bertambah kuat aru!"

"Apa alasanmu untuk menjadi kuat?"

"Itu ...,"

.

.

.

" _Nee, Danna_ , Sampai kapan kau akan terus berbohong?"

"Kau sendiri sudah tahu tentang rahasianya, bukan? _Souchirou-kun_?"

"Sougo _desa, Danna_. Kali ini aku akan melindunginya."

"Hmm ... Kita pasti akan melindunginya, _nee_ , Kouka ... Umibozu."

.

.

.

"Yo, _Omawari-san_. Sudah lama tak berjumpa!"

"Oy, _Akuto_ , Kapan kau akan menemuinya lagi?"

"Hmm ... Saat ini aku percayakan padamu, _Omawari-san_."

" _Matte! Akuto_!"

.

.

.

"Kau punya familiar, _Sadist_?"

"Hn. Tentu saja aku punya, _China_."

"Woah ... _Griffin_? Kau hebat, _Sadist_!"

.

.

.

"Hah ... hah ... Dia datang lagi! aku harus bagaimana aru?"

"Kau tidak bisa bersembunyi, _Komusume."_

 _"Sadist,_ Gin- _chan,_ Kamui- _Nii,_ Siapapun tolong aku aru!"

.

.

.

"Aku melukainya ... Aku melukainya ... Semua salahku aru."

.

 _._

 _._

" _Matte_ , Sougo! Kita tak boleh gegabah!"

"Hijikata- _san_ , kita tak punya waktu lagi!"

"Sougo, kau pergi duluan bersama Toshi, sedangkan aku dan Yorozuya akan mencari jalan lain."

"Kondo- _san_."

"Aku titipkan putriku padamu, _Omawari-san_."

.

.

.

" _Gomenna_ ...,"

.

.

.

" _Arigatou, Sadist_."

.

.

.

"KAGURA!"

.

.

.

"Takkan kubiarkan, kalian mengambil orang-orang yang berharga untukku lagi aru!"

.

.

.

"Aku akan mengubahnya! Karena, aku bukanlah tipe orang yang ingin mengikuti arus balik dari putaran waktu yang tak berujung. Walaupun, aku harus memulainya dengan menumpahkan darah pada bongkahan mayat yang tak berarti."

-Kamui-

.

.

"Kami titipkan mereka padamu. Kami tahu ini sulit. Tapi, hanya kau yang bisa kami harapkan."

"Tolong jaga anak-anakku."

"Gintoki, Kotak _Pandora_ kita telat terbuka. Kini, rantai _Abyss_ akan kembali menyeret kita memutar kembali sejarah yang sama untuk ketiga kalinya."

-Kouka dan Umibozu-

.

.

"Aku adalah ayah yang buruk. Bahkan, aku tak dapat menepati janjiku. Tak hanya sekali, tetapi berulang kali. Parahnya, aku menyaksikannya di depan mataku sendiri dan tak dapat berbuat apapun. Tetapi kali ini, aku akan menjaga mereka!"

-Gintoki-

.

.

"Aku pernah kehilangan sosok cerianya, Dulu ... dulu sekali. Jika, kutukan itu kembali menyeret kami dalam rantai alur yang sama, aku tak akan membiarkannya! Karena, kami adalah _Yorozuya_! Sebuah keluarga tanpa ikatan darah, tetapi dia tetap seorang adik bagiku."

-Shinpachi-

.

.

"Aku diberikan tugas untuk mengawasimu, _Kuso Gaki_! Aku takkan membuat Mitsubaku kecewa kembali, seperti dulu. Kita semua pasti akan kembali ke sana, bersama gadis itu."

-Toshirou-

.

.

"Aku telah melihat kalian berdua begitu terpuruk, dahulu ... Dahulu sekali. Namun sekarang, akan kupastikan kalian berdua mendapatkan kebahagian kalian."

-Kondo-

.

.

"Jika, yang kalian inginkan adalah benda itu, aku akan memberikannya kepada kalian aru! Tak peduli apapun, aku tak akan membiarkan kalian mengambil orang-orang yang berharga untukku lagi aru! Walaupun intinya, aku harus melepaskannya aru."

-Kagura-

.

.

"Aku telah berulang kali kehilanganmu, tanpa bisa melakukan apapun! Kali ini, akan kupastikan kau pulang bersamaku. Tak akan kubiarkan rantai terkutuk itu, kembali menarik kita dalam cerita yang sama untuk kesekian kalinya. Aku pasti akan menyelematkanmu ... _China Musume_ ... tidak ... Kagura."

-Sougo-

.

.

" _Nee ..._ Jika kau kuberikan dua pilihan, mana yang kau pilih? Kembali mengulang sejarah yang sama atau mengorbankan sesuatu yang berharga?"

"Jadi, Mana yang Kau pilih?"

" _The Soul of the Abyss ... Kagura-Hime."_

.

.

.

Tbc

Hai ... _Minna ..._

Ketemu lagi sama Yuki dengan fic terbaru Yuki.

Ntahlah, Yuki dapet ide cerita ini ketika nggak sengaja ke masuk dalem mimpi (^^V).

untuk bagian ini masih _prolog_ dulu ya _Minna ..._

berhubung Yuki sedang ujian akhir blok dan sebentar lagi mau ikutan Kompre mungkin akan sedikit lama untuk memulai cerita ini (^^V).

 _Saa ... Minna_... di tunggu Kritik dan Sarannya ya ^^

Sampai Jumpa ...


	2. Awal

_"_ _hah ... hah ... Nii-chan." Gadis berhelaian Vermillion itu menatap Sang kakak di depannya dengan wajah yang berkaca-kaca. Sesekali kepalanya menoleh ke belakang, menatap rumah mereka yang kini terlalap api._

 _"_ _Jangan menoleh ke belakang, Kagura!" Hardik Sang kakak seraya terus menarik tangan adiknya. Pemuda berhelaian Vermillion itu tak menunjukkan ekspresi berarti. Tatapannya fokus ke depan._

 _"_ _Tapi, Nii-chan, Papi ... Mami ... Hiks ..." Kagura kembali terisak._

 _Pemuda tersebut berhenti sejenak ketika mereka berada di sebuah hutan yang terletak di belakang rumahnya, dengan suara bergetar dan memegang kedua bahu adiknya, dia berkata, "Dengarkan Nii-chan, Kagura. Bersembunyilah di balik pohon itu."_

 _"_ _Tapi, bagaimana dengan Nii-chan aru?"_

 _"_ _Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, Kagura."Ucap Sang kakak mencoba menyakinkan adiknya._

 _"_ _Tidak mau aru! Aku tak mau berpisah dengan Nii-chan aru!" Kagura menggelengkan kepala pertanda tak setuju dengan ide kakaknya._

 _"_ _Dengar, Kagura! Jangan sia-siakan pergorbanan Papi dan Mami. Kau harapan kami, teruslah hidup."_

 _"_ _Nii-chan ..."Kagura hendak kembali protes ketika mereka mendengar suara sayatan benda tajam yang menumbangkan beberapa pohon di belakang mereka._

 _Panik, Sang Kakak kembali berseru, "Sekarang cepat ikutin kata Nii-chan, Kagura!"_

 _Gadis bermahkotakan Vermellion itu nampak menimang keputusannya ketika tangan besar kakaknya mendorong tubuhnya untuk segera berlari mengikuti Instruksi darinya tadi._

 _'_ _Ku mohon, tolong selamatkan Onii-chan, Kami-Sama!' batinnya terus merapalkan harapan-harapan yang dia sendiri tak tahu akan terkabul atau tidak._

 ** _-The Soul of the Abyss-_**

 **An Okikagu Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **Gintama Disclaimer By Sorachi-** ** _Sensei_**

 **-Story By Yuki Yahiko-**

 **Warnings:**

 **AU, Typo sedikit bertebaran, OOC demi kepentingan cerita, Rated T+, ada Slight OkiSoyo di beberapa chapter awal.**

Sinar mentari menerobos masuk melalui celah-celah kecil gorden berwarna Violet yang menghiasi sebuah kamar yang terbilang cukup luas. Di tengahnya terdapat sebuah tempat tidur berukuran _Queen-size,_ tempat seorang gadis berhelaian Vermellion itu tengah tidur dengan wajah gelisah.

"Ngghh." Lenguhan kecil lolos dari bibir gadis tersebut. Manik biru lautnya yang baru muncul nampak mengecil.

Gadis itu melirik ke kanan dan kiri tubuhnya, tempat ini begitu asing untuknya.

Asing?

Dengan cepat, gadis itu merubah posisi menjadi duduk ketika menyadari tentang keberadaan dirinya saat ini. Rasa sakit kembali menyerang kepalanya akibat tindakannya tadi.

"Aku dimana aru?" gumannya. Tangan putih pucatnya memijit pelepisnya yang masih berdenyut sakit.

 _Sapphire_ yang indah itu mengerjap beberapa kali seraya kembali mengamati sekelilingnya. Tak ada sesuatu yang menarik di ruangan tersebut, di tengah ruangan itu ada kasur tempat dia berada sekarang, sebuah meja rias dan lemari besar yang berada di sisi kirinya, sebuah meja kecil di sisi kanannya dan sebuah Sofa yang berada di bawah rak buku yang menggantung di dekat jendela.

 ** _Krieet ..._**

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat atensi gadis itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dari balik pintu tersebut, munculah seorang Pria dewasa bersurai silver dengan gaya rambut _Tennen Paama_ diikuti dengan sosok Kacamata yang dikenakan oleh seorang pemuda bersurai hitam.

"Kau sudah bangun, Kagura?" ucap Sang _Tenpaa_. Pria itu menghampiri ranjang Kagura diikuti kacamata tadi.

"Gin- _chan_ , Shinpachi?" gumannya.

Sang pria tersenyum tipis seraya berdiri di sisi kanan Kagura.

" _Yokatta_ , Kagura- _chan_ ," Kacamata bermanusia itu tersenyum lega ketika melihat Kagura yang telah terbangun seraya meletakkan segelas Ocha hangat di atas meja kecil.

"Kami sangat khawatir saat melihatmu tak kunjung bangun sedari kemarin." Sambungnya.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku _aru_? _Nii-chan_...," Manik Kagura mengecil ketika dia teringat akan kakaknya.

Potongan-potongan kejadian malam itu kembali masuk kebenaknya, kedua tubuh orang tuanya yang berlumur darah di ruang tamu, rumahnya yang terbakar, orang-orang bermata merah yang mengincar mereka, putih, coklat dan hitam, serta kakaknya yang menjadi umpan demi menyelamatkannya.

Tunggu, bagaimana dengan nasib kakaknya saat ini?

Selamat, kah?

Terbunuh, kah?

Atau dia juga berada bersama Kagura saat ini?

Dan mengingat warna putih malam itu, muka Kagura langsung menyalang marah dengan tubuh yang gemetar. Api dendam nampak terlihat jelas di kedua Iris _Sapphire-_ nya yang berubah menjadi Violet tanpa dia sadari.

Gintoki yang melihatnya memasang status waspada sedangkan, Shinpachi nampak mundur ke belakang beberapa langkah.

"Dimana _Aniki_ , Gin- _chan_?" tanyanya dengan nada yang terdengar putus asa.

Gintoki menunduk dan begitupun Shinpachi. Raut keduanya menampakkan mimik penyesalan mendalam.

Tak mendapati jawaban berarti dari kedua lelaki yang selama ini telah dia anggap keluarga, Kagura kembali bertanya,

"Dimana _Baka_ _Aniki_ -ku _aru_? Gin- _chan,_ Shinpachi?" Gadis itu menghampiri mereka dan menjangkau Gintoki yang berada paling dekat dengannya.

"Jawab aku, Gin- _Chan_!" serunya seraya menggoyang-goyangkan pundak Gintoki.

Sang Tennen Pamaa tersebut terdiam sejenak sambil menarik napas singkat dan kini pandangan matanya menatap lurus iris Violet itu.

"Maafkan aku, Kagura." Jawabnya singkat namun dapat mengarti semua pertanyaan yang muncul di benak Kagura.

Manik violet itu semakin terang menyala, liquid bening kini telah mengalir dari kedua irisnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya ambigu Kagura. Cengkraman tangannya pada baju Gintoki semakin mengerat.

"Kenapa kalian melakukan semua ini kepada keluargaku _aru_!" murkanya.

Gadis itu mengingatnya, manik merah itu, surai mereka yang berbeda dan ... tatapan sadis mereka semua pada malam itu.

Semuanya ... mayat kedua orang tuanya, para maid mereka, rumah mereka yang terbakar dan yang membuat hatinya hancur adalah kakaknya, _Baka_ _Aniki_ tersayangnya, juga turut menjadi korban.

Tanpa bisa dibendung lagi, tangis Kagura pecah seketika. Manik Violet kini semakin menggelap.

Kagura mendorong tubuh Gintoki dengan kasar dan menyebabkan pria tersebut terdorong beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"Pergi menjauh dariku _aru_! Aku benci kalian!" jerit histeris Kagura seraya melemparkan bantal yang berada di dekatnya.

"Kagura- _chan_?" Shinpachi terlihat panik melihat mata Kagura yang semakin berubah warna. Dengan mengumpulkan keberanian, pemuda itu hendak mendekati Kagura tepat sebelum sebuah plastik yang berisi minuman tadi terlempar ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kalian membunuh keluargaku _aru_? Apa salah kami _aru_? Hiks ..." teriak Kagura histeris seraya mencoba mencari benda pa saja yang dapat dia lemparkan ke arah mereka berdua,

"Kagu-." Langkah Shinpachi terhenti ketika Gintoki menghadang langkahnya.

"Sudah kubilang menjauh dariku, pembunuh!"

"Gin- _san_?" tanya Shinpachi panik.

"Sudahlah, Shinpachi. Lebih baik kita biarkan dia tenang dahulu." Titah Gintoki seraya berjalan menuju pintu kamar tersebut.

" _Demo_ , Gin- _san?_ " Shinpachi hendak protes tetapi, tangannya kini telah ditarik oleh Gintoki menuju pintu.

"Ayo." Titah Gintoki.

Kedua pria berbeda usia tersebut akhirnya meninggalkan Kagura yang nampak masih menangis sesegukkan di dalam sana.

.

.

.

Tak jauh dari kamar Kagura tadi, tepatnya di sebuah ruangan besar di lantai dasar dengan sebuah perapian yang menyala, dua orang pria dengan paras _Bishounen_ dan surai yang saling bertabrakan tengah duduk di depannya.

Kedua orang tersebut melirik sekilas ketika melihat Gintoki dan Shinpachi yang menghampiri mereka seraya berdebat mulut.

"Sudah kubilang, Gin- _san,_ harusnya kau memastikan keadaannya dulu." Omel sang kacamata.

"Diamlah, _Pattsuan_! Kau membuat telingaku sakit!" balas Sang _Shiroyasha_.

Melihat perdebatan mereka, Si surai hitam turut angkat suara, "Kalian berdebat seperti orang bodoh." Komentarnya.

Gintoki menghadiahi komentar tersebut dengan delikan tajam.

"Diam kau, _Fetish mayounaise_! Kau pikir ini semua salah siapa, hah!" sungutnya kesal.

"Kau menyalahkanku?" tanya prka tersebut yang kini telah berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Si _Tenpaa_.

"Kau pikir salah siapa lagi? Aku sudah bilangkan, Pastikan putri mereka tertidur dan ... lihat sekarang jadinya!" protes Gintoki seraya menunjuk wajah pria tersebut.

"Apa katamu? Kau pikir, kau tidak salah juga, hah! Salah siapa yang tak cepat tanggap? Bukankah, itu sudah menjadi tugasmu untuk mengalihkan _non-target_!"

Kedua pria tersebut saling bertatapan sengit dan berdebat saling menyalahkan. Shinpachi yang berada di antara mereka mencoba melerai namun dibalas dengan tatapan tajam dan aura menusuk yang membuat Sang _C-boy_ itu takut seketika.

Melihat perdebatan konyol rekan-rival mereka, pria bersurai pasir tersebut berdiri dan mencoba menengahi.

" _Maa ... Maa ..._ _Danna_ , Hijikata- _san,_ tidak ada yang salah, bukan? Yang salah itu 'bocah idiot itu' yang seenaknya sendiri mengambil peran." Lerainya.

 _Bingo,_ kata-kata tadi sukses membuat kedua pria tersebut berhenti berdebat dan mengacak surai masing-masing.

"'Bocah idiot itu'." guman mereka kasar.

Sinpachi tersenyum lega ketika melihat dua pria dewasa di depannya telah berhenti berdebat. Sedangkan, sang surai pasir langsung melangkah meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Okita- _san,_ kau mau kemana malam-malam begini?" tanya Shinpachi heran.

"Bertemu Soyo." Jawabnya singkat dan segera berlalu dari sana.

Tanpa pemuda itu sadari, ketiga oran yang tersisa menatap kepergiannya dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

"Kau belum memberitahunya?" Tanya Gintoki seraya menunjuk ke arah Okita menghilang tadi.

"Belum," Hijikata menyalakan rokoknya dan menghisap zat beracun tersebut lalu menghembuskan asapnya, "Aku tak ingin dibunuh oleh 'bocah itu'. Biarkan dia menyadarinya sendiri." Jawabnya.

Gintoki mengangguk paham.

"Aku juga," angguk Gintoki menyutujui perkataan Hijikata. "Aku tak ingin dicincang oleh 'bocah itu'." gumannya dengan tangan kanan yang tertempel di dagu.

" _Anoo_ ... Bocah 'itu' maksudnya yang mana?" tanya Shinpachi yang terlupakan. Pemuda itu nampak tak mengerti ke arah bocah mana yang dirunjuk oleh Hijikata dan Gintoki karena kedua pria dewasa itu memiliki referensi yang berbeda tentang 'bocah itu'.

.

.

.

Okita Sougo, pemuda berhelaian pasir tadi, nampak memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku blazer hitam panjangnya. Pemuda itu nampak merutuki setiap ulah dari gadis yang selama ini menjadi pusat perhatiannya selain, Sang Aneue.

Seorang gadis yang telah lama dia tunggu kehadirannya, sekaligus gadis yang berulang kali terbunuh di depannya.

Dan kali ini, pemuda itu berjanji akan menjaga gadisnya itu lebih baik lagi dari masa-masa sebelumnya. Pemuda itu takkan membiarkan gadisnya kembali terengut tepat di depan matanya. Takkan pernah lagi!

Ketika Pemuda _Bishounen_ itu hampir melewati kamar Kagura, manik _Ruby_ -nya membulat tak kala melihat sosok gadis berhelaian Vermillion itu jatuh mengikuti arus gravitasi.

Dan ntah dorongan dari mana, pemuda sadis yang terkenal tak pernah peduli dengan keluarga targetnya itu, berlari menangkap sosok itu sebelum tubuhnya bersentuhan dengan tanah.

Dengan sigap, pemuda itu menangkap sosok tadi kedalam tangannya.

"Oy, apa yang kau pikirkan, hah!" sungut emosi Sougo.

Gadis dalam dekapannya tak menjawab. Manik _Sapphire_ yang tadi tertutup rapat kini terbuka perlahan ketika sang empu tak merasakan sakit apapun.

 _Sapphire_ dan _Ruby_ itu bertemu.

 _Ruby_ Sougo sedikit membulat terkejut ketika melihat manik biru yang nampak dia kenali itu.

"Kau!" Kagura menunjuk wajah Sougo.

Sougo mendelik tajam ke arah gadis yang baru saja ditolongnya ini.

"Lepaskan aku _aru_!" teriak Kagura ketika melihat manik _Ruby_ dan surai pasir itu.

" _Aru_?"

"Aku akan melaporkan kalian semua ke polisi _aru_! Kalian pembunuh!" Kagura menatap tajam Sougo sedangkan Sougo hanya menatapnya datar dan tak lama kepalanya tertunduk.

"Pembunuh? Polisi?" guman Sougo yang tengah menunduk. tak lama pemuda itu tertawa dan menampilkan seringai sadisnya.

Kagura memandang aneh Sougo seraya berkata, "Tertawalah selagi kau bisa _aru_! Aku akan benar-benar melaporkan kalian ke polisi _aru_!"

"Kau lucu sekali, _China musume_." Ucapnya dengan seringai sadis.

Kagura semakin mengeryitkan alisnya bingung. Lucu? Dimana letak perkataannya yang lucu? Pemuda ini pasti gila! batin Kagura.

" _Nee ..._ Laporkanlah jika kau memang berani, _China_." Ejeknya pemuda pasir itu.

"Kau pikir aku takut _aru_! Aku pasti ..." perkataan Kagura terhenti ketika melihat lambang satuan kepolisian yang pemuda itu tunjukkan padanya.

 _Okita Sougo_

 _Shinsengumi, Ichiban tai Taichou._

 _"_ _Uso ..."_ gumannya dengan suara lirih nyaris tak terdengar.

"Kau ingin melaporkanku, bukan? Silahkan, _China musume_." Tantangnya.

Iris _Sapphire_ itu nampak berkaca-kaca. Pembunuh di depannya ini adalah seorang polisi, bagaimana bisa?

Melihat manik lawannya yang hampir menangis, Sougo menampilkan seringai jahatnya.

"Kau kena-." Perkataan Sougo terpotong ketika sebuah benda tajam hampir menebas tubuhnya.

Pemuda itu dengan sigap menarik tubuhnya ke belakang guna menghindari tebasan benda tersebut. Manik _Ruby_ itu melebar tak kala melihat iris _Sapphire_ tadi telang hilang dan berganti dengan iris Violet gelap tanpa cahaya. Kedua tangan gadis itu nampak menggenggam sebuah pedang bermata dua yang terbuat dari es.

"Kau," Sougo segera menarik Katana yang tersampir di samping tubuhnya ketika Kagura kembali mengayunkan pedang tersebut.

Tepat ketika Sougo akan balas menyerang, suara yang begitu _familiar_ masuk ke indera pendengarannya.

"Okita- _san._ " Sapa gadis bersurai hitam panjang-Soyo- yang muncul dari arah belakang Kagura.

Sougo menatap _horror_ ke Soyo saat manik violet gelap itu turut mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah gadis itu.

"So-."

 ** _Bruukk_**

Tubuh Kagura terjatuh ketika tatapan violet dan brown itu bertemu. Pedang pada genggamannya tadi turut mencair dan sebuah tanda aneh berwarna hitam terbentuk di belakang lehernya.

Melihat Kagura yang terjatuh, sontak membuat Soyo dan Sougo mendekati gadis tersebut. Sougo menatap datar gadis itu dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan dalam dirinya. Pemuda itu mendudukan tubuh Kagura yang sedang tak sadar.

"Tanda ini?" gumannya ketika menyadari tanda membentuk rune aneh di bagian belakang tengkuk gadis itu.

"KAGURA!/KAGURA- _CHAN_!" Seru Gintoki dan Shinpachi yang berlari ke arah mereka.

Sougo berdecih sejenak kemudian, menatap Soyo yang nampak bingung.

"Okita- _san,_ apa yang terjadi?" tanya Shinpachi dengan napas ngos-ngosan.

Pemuda bersurai pasir itu hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya sebagai jawaban.

"Gin- _san,_ gawat!" seru Shinpachi ketika melihat segel aneh tersebut.

"Cih!" Gintoki berdecih kesal, "Segelnya terbuka." Gumannya dengan suara nyaris tak terdengar.

Dan _Ruby_ Sougo melebar mendengar.

"Jangan bilang ..."

.

.

.

 **t.b.c**


	3. Bayangan

_Sougo terpaku pada tempatnya. Gerakan pemuda itu seakan terkunci saat sosok yang tak dikenal, memeluknya dan menjadikan pundaknya sebagai tumpuan._

 _"Nee ... Kau akan menyelamatkanku, bukan?" suara sosok berlumuran darah itu menggema di indera pendengarannya._

 _"Aku akan menunggumu ... seratus tahun lagi ..."_

 _"Karena itu ... jangan lupakan aku ... Sadist ..."_

 _Manik merah itu melebar. Belum sempat pertanyaan yang ingin dia ucapkan itu keluar dari mulutnya, tubuh gadis itu mengurai menjadi serpihan kelopak bunga kinmokusei._

 _"Orange ...," guman sougo saat sebuah kelopak bunga jatuh ke telapak tangannya._

 _"Tolong aku ..." guman gadis itu sebelum tubuhnya benar-benar menghilang._

 _ **-The Soul of the Abyss-**_

 **An Okikagu Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **Gintama Disclaimer By Sorachi-** _ **Sensei**_

 **-Story By Yuki Yahiko-**

 **Warnings:**

 **AU, Typo sedikit bertebaran, OOC demi kepentingan cerita, Rated T+, ada Slight OkiSoyo di beberapa chapter awal.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sougo ... Sougo ... Oy, Sougo!" Hijikata berseru tepat di depan wajah pemuda bersurai pasir yang kini terdiam menatap sebuah buku di genggaman tangannya. Pemuda bersurai _dark green_ dengan model poni 'V' itu, mengguncang-guncang pundak Sougo.

"Kau dengar aku, kan? Sougo!" panggilnya lagi.

Manik _Ruby_ itu kembali menampakkan cahayanya.

"Hijikata- _san_?" Sougo berguman, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya heran.

Hijikata menghembuskan napasnya pelan, "Haaah, harusnya aku yang bertanya kepadamu, _Kuso gaki_. Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini, lagi?" Hijikata bertanya sambil menatap penuh selidik ke arah Sougo.

 _'_ _jangan katakan dia mengingatnya ... jangan katakan dia mengingatnya ...'_ batin Hijikata berulang kali.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Hijikata- _san_. Ntah lah, ada sesuatu yang selalu menarikku ke tempat ini dan aku merasa itu berkaitan dengan dirinya." Sougo menjawab seraya mengangkat kedua pundaknya, sedangkan Hijikata menjawab dengan hembusan napas lega.

Dalam benak Sougo, dia masih memikirkan siapa gadis dalam pikirannya tadi? Soyo, kah? Pemuda itu sendiri masih bingung. Pemuda itu yakin, jika gadisnya adalah Soyo. Tetapi, ntah kenapa rasa ragu itu akan semakin besar setiap dia berada di ruangan ini.

"Kau kenapa, Hijikata- _san_? Kenapa wajahmu berkeringat seperti itu?" tanya Sougo curiga.

"ha-ah, a-ku." Hijikata menunjuk dirinya sendiri, sementara Sougo menajamkan matanya.

"hahaha ... Aku hanya lega ternyata kau baik-baik saja." Sambungnya diiringi tawa yang sangat terdengar terpaksa.

Sougo semakin menyipitkan matanya. Dia tahu kalau Hijikata tengah berbohong saat ini.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku, _Mayora_?" pertanyaan dengan nada mengintimidasi keluar dari bibir Sougo.

"Sudah kubilang, aku hanya lega karna kau baik-baik saja, _Kuso yarou_!" balas cepat hijikata dengan geramannya. Bocah satu ini selalu memanggilnya 'Mayora', jika dia merasa Hijikata berbohong padanya.

"Kau berbohong, _Mayora_." Ucapnya seraya menatap iris _navy_ itu semakin tajam, sehingga membuat Hijikata termundur beberapa langkah.

"Sudah Kubilang-."

" _Ma ii ka_ , aku tak ingin berdebat konyol denganmu." Sougo memotong kalimat Hijikata seraya mengembalikkan buku itu pada tempatnya dan beranjak keluar dari sana.

"Oy, _Matte, Kuso Gaki_!" seru Hijikata seraya menyusul Sougo keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

"Kagura- _chan_ , Kumohon makanlah sedikit saja. Kau belum makan sedari pagi, Kagura- _chan_." Bujuk Shinpachi seraya menyendokkan makanan ke arah Kagura. Namun sayangnya, gadis tak menanggapi setiap bujukan yang Shinpachi berikan.

Sang gadis masih asyik berdiam diri. Manik _Sapphire_ itu kehilangan cahayanya dan liquid bening terus mengalir dikedua pipinya.

Batinnya terus bertanya, Kenapa Gin- _chan_ yang sangat dia sayangi itu membantai habis keluarganya? Kenapa hanya dirinya yang tersisa? Mengapa mereka tak membunuhnya juga? Dan sekarang, Shinpachi malah membujuknya makan.

Memori gadis itu kembali melayang pada kejadian semalam. Seingatnya, dia hendak mengakhirinya hidupnya dengan menerjunkan diri dari balkon kamar ini, sesaat Pemuda bermata merah itu menangkap tubuhnya. Pemuda bersurai pasir dengan seringai sadis yang selalu tercetak di wajah menyebalkannya. Terakhir yang gadis itu ingat ialah, dia sedang beradu mulut dengan salah satu pembunuh keluarganya hingga akhirnya dia mengetahui kalau pemuda itu merangkap sebagai anggota kepolisian Edo dan setelahnya, gadis itu tak mengingat apapun lagi.

Apa yang terjadi padanya semalam? Apa yang dilakukan manusia sadis itu hingga dirinya bisa kembali ke tempat ini dengan salah satu tangan yang terborgol di sisi tempat tidur? Gadis itu sama sekali tak dapat mengingat apapun.

"Ra ... Kagura- _chan_ ... Kagura- _chan_!" seruan dari Shinpachi akhirnya mampu mengembalikan kesadaran Kagura.

Kagura menatap Shinpachi dengan pandangan kosong.

Melihat tatapan tanpa arti dari gadis bersurai _Vermillion_ itu, membuat Shinpachi mau tak mau kembali menghembuskan napas lelah. Kagura terlihat begitu rapuh saat ini. Senyuman ceria yang selalu menghiasi wajah imut gadis itu lenyap tanpa sisa tergantikan dengan tatapan kosong dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

'Ini bukan Kagura- _chan_ yang aku kenal. Kami-sama, kembalikan kecerian adikku' mohon Shinpachi kepada Kami-sama dalam benaknya.

Pandangan Shinpachi ikut menyendu. Diletakkannya makanan tadi ke atas meja di sampingnya, tangannya menggenggam lembut tangan kanan Kagura.

"Maafkan Kami, Kagura- _chan_. Kami melakukan ini, Semua demi dirimu. Kami ingin menyelamatkanmu." Ucapnya.

"Menyelematkan?" akhirnya Kagura menanggapi Shinpachi, namun Iris _Sapphire_ itu kembali menjadi Violet terang.

"Kagura- _chan_?" Shinpachi melepaskan tangan Kagura dan memasang sinyal waspada pada dirinya saat melihat perubahan Kagura.

"Apa yang kalian selamatkan _aru_? Kenapa kalian tak membunuhku juga? Apa yang kalian selamatkan? Kalian yang membunuh keluargaku _aru_!" Kagura kembali murka. Mata gadis itu kembali menggelap dan tanpa dia sadari beberapa benda di sekitarnya terangkat.

"Kagura- _chan_." Guman Shinpachi panik. Pemuda itu menatap Kagura dengan pandangan takut. Sebenarnya, Shinpachi bukanlah pemuda lemah yang tak dapat melakukan apa-apa, mengingat dia juga terlibat dalam insiden malam itu. tetapi percayalah, saat ini gadis di depannya ini bukanlah hal yang dapat dia lawan sendiri.

Aura dari dalam tubuh Kagura semakin menggelap, benda-benda di sekitarnya mulai berputar mengelilinginya.

Shinpachi mengambil langkah mundur.

Dan tepat saat sebuah meja akan menghantam Shinpachi, benda-benda tersebut kembali terjatuh.

Shinpachi yang semula telah siap untuk menangkis serangan benda tersebut, terdiam di tempatnya.

"Gin- _san_?" guman pemuda berkacamata dengan surai hitam itu, ketika melihat Gintoki telah berada di samping Kagura seraya memeluk erat tubuh Gadis itu.

" _Na-ni_?" guman Kagura saat Gintoki mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya.

"Apa maksudmu, Gin- _chan_?" tanyanya tak percaya.

.

.

.

"Haaah ..." Hembusan napas lelah kembali keluar dari mulut Sougo.

Pemuda itu berjalan dengan langkah malas tengah dikeramaian Kota Edo diikuti dengan seorang pria bersurai hitam di belakangnya.

" _Taichou_ , kau kelihatannya sedang dalam mood yang jelek?" Pria tadi bertanya seraya mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sang _Taichou_ muda mereka.

"Diamlah, Zaki!" Sungut pemuda itu kesal. Pria yang dipanggil Zaki itu hanya tersenyum canggung seraya kembali berjalan di belakang _Taichou_ -nya itu.

Keduanya berjalan dalam keheningan. Sougo sedikit merutuki perintah dari Hijikata, yang sialannya adalah _Fukuchou_ mereka, yang menugaskan mereka untuk patroli dengan berjalan kaki. Sougo merasa bahwa Si _maniak mayounaise_ itu telah ketinggalan Zaman. Apa salahnya berpatroli menggunakan mobil atau motor? Toh dengan begitu, pekerjaan membosankan ini akan cepat selesai.

Jauh dari pemikirannya barusan, Pemuda sadis itu kembali teringat tentang gadis yang katanya adalah saudara jauh dari Gintoki. Gadis itu memiliki aura yang sama dengan dirinya dan terlebih lagi gadis itu jelas bukan manusia, sama dengan dirinya juga.

" _Half-breed_?" guman Sougo pada dirinya sendiri.

" _Anoo_ , Okita- _Taichou_ , anda mengatakan sesuatu?" Yamazaki bertanya dengan raut heran, ketika Sougo berguman sendiri tadi.

"Tak ada hubungannya denganmu, Jimmy! Sebaiknya cepat selesaikan patroli ini. Aku sudah lelah dan ingin pulang ke rumah." Ucapnya malas seraya mempercepat langkahnya.

"ah ... _Matte_ ... Okita- _Taichou_!" Yamazaki berseru seraya mengejar langkah Sougo yang terpaut jauh darinya.

Mereka berdua kembali melanjutkan Patroli mereka dengan langkah yang dipercepat. Karena cepatnya langkah kaki Sougo, pemuda itu tanpa sengaja menabrak pundak seseorang.

"Ah ... maafkan saya." Ucap Sosok yang ditabrak Sougo tadi seraya memperbaiki topinya.

"Saya juga minta maaf karena telah menabrak anda." Ucap Sougo dengan nada malas seperti biasa, Walaupun pemuda itu mengakui dirinya salah.

Mereka berdua saling membungkuk meminta maaf dan kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya kembali.

Belum sempat Sougo beranjak dari sana, manik _Ruby_ menangkap sebuah benda berbentuk liontin berwarna biru yang dia yakini sebagai milik dari orang yang ditabraknya tadi.

Sougo memungut benda itu dan kemudian berbalik mencoba mencari orang tadi.

Manik merahnya mengerjap beberapa kali saat melihat sosok tadi sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

"S*it." Umpatnya kesal karena kehilangan sosok tadi.

"Oy, Zaki, Cepat cari orang yang kutabrak tadi." Perintah Sougo yang langsung dipatuhi oleh Yamazaki.

Yamazaki segera berlari meninggalkan _Taichou_ -nya dengan harapan dapat segera menemukan orang tadi, tanpa menyadari jika Sougo sedari tadi meneriakan namanya.

Sougo kembali menghela napasnya ketika melihat sosok Yamazaki yang hilang ditelan keramaian.

"Yamazaki bodoh itu. benda ini malah dia tinggalkan." Gumannya seraya menatap liontin berwarna biru itu.

Tepat ketika Sougo menyentuh liontin tersebut, dirinya seakan tertarik kesuatu tempat yang tidak dia ketahui.

.

 _Sougo menatap aneh pada tempat dimana saat ini dia berada. Ruangan itu terlihat kosong dengan lantai polkadot merah. Ruby-nya menajam tak kala melihat sesosok gadis keluar dari tirai berwarna merah di depannya._

 _"Kau kembali! Akhirnya kau kembali!" sesosok gadis misterius mengenakan gaun ala era victorian menerjang sosok Sougo dan menembus tubuhnya, sehingga membuat Sougo terdiam menatapnya._

 _"Kau Siapa?" tanya Sougo seraya memandang sosok itu tak mengerti._

 _"Akhirnya kau datang. Aku sangat senang ... !" ucap sosok itu seraya kembali menatap Sougo. Senyum mengerikan tercetak jelas di wajah putih pucatnya._

 _"Kau tahu, aku sudah lama menunggu kehadiranmu." Sosok gadis itu kini berdiri beberapa meter dari tempatnya._

 _Sougo mengeryitkan tatapannya heran, "Apa maksudmu? Siapa kau dan dimana ini?" Sougo kembali bertanya dengan nada dingin._

 _"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Bukankah kau pernah berjanji untuk menjemputku kembali?" gadis itu merentangkan kedua tangannya, helaian Vermillion itu ikut tersibak._

 _Sougo menatap penuh tanya kepada sosok Vermillion di depannya. Gadis itu masih menunjukkan senyum mengerikannya dengan kedua Irish yang tertutup poni panjangnya._

 _"Jangan bercanda denganku! Kau sebenarnya Siapa?" Sougo mulai kehabisan kesabarannya sedari tadi sosok di depannya itu membicarakan hal aneh yang bahkan dia sendiri tidak mengerti._

 _Sougo dapat menangkap perubahan ekspresi gadis itu. senyumannya yang tadi memudar diiringi dengan pandangan yang tertunduk._

 _"Aku ..." guman gadis itu._

 _Tiba-tiba sosok itu menghilang dan bergantikan dengan lingkaran api yang mengelilingi Sougo._

 _Menyadari hal ini tak beres, Sougo memasang mode siaga. Rubynya mengamati sekitarnya dengan tatapan tajam dan kewaspadaan tinggi. Tangan kanannya telah bersiap memegang Katananya._

 _Tepat Saat Sougo berbalik, sosok itu kembali muncul dan dengan cepat mencengkram leher Sougo. Kedua kaki gadis itu menahan tangannya sehingga dia tak dapat menarik Katananya._

 _"Sial." Umpat Sougo seraya terbatuk. Ruby-nya semakin menatap tajam sosok yang tengah mencekiknya sekarang._

 _"Aku adalah orang yang akan membunuhmu." Ucap gadis itu seraya mengencangkan cengkramannya pada leher Sougo._

 _"Lepaskan!" Teriak Sougo memberontak._

 _"Hahaha ... Nikmatilah kesakitanmu." Sosok itu menyeringai lebar, "Pada akhirnya, kau akan mati di tanganku." Lanjutnya seraya mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dan mengarahkannya tepat ke arah Sougo._

 _Sougo terdiam di tempatnya._

.

"Okita- _san_."

Kesadaran Sougo kembali ke raganya saat pundaknya ditepuk oleh seseorang.

Dengan cepat, pemuda itu menoleh ke sampingnya.

"Soyo?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Okita- _san_?" tanya gadis itu.

"ha-ah." Sougo terdiam sejenak seraya mengamati sekelilingnya. Hembusan napas lega tanpa sadar keluar darinya tak kala menyadari bahwa dirinya telah kembali ke dunianya.

"Okita- _san_?" Soyo kembali bertanya seraya memiringkan kepanya dan menatap Sougo aneh.

"Ha-ah, aku sedang mendapat tugas patroli. Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan?" Sougo balik bertanya.

"Aku?-Soyo menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku ada keperluan di wilayah sini." Jawabnya.

"Keperluan?"

"He-em." Gadis itu mengangguk, "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi, O-ki-ta- _san_." Sambungnya seraya berlalu dari hadapan Sougo.

Belum sempat Sougo menawarkan diri untuk mengantar gadis itu, sosoknya telah hilang di persimpangan gang.

Sougo menatap tempat dimana sosok tadi menghilang.

"Apa yang kau sembuyikan dariku, Soyo." Gumannya pada angin malam.

.

.

.

Pemuda bersurai pasir itu berjalan malas ke arah _Basement_ rumahnya. Badannya sudah sangat lelah dan begitupun pikirannya. Ada banyak hal yang dia pikirkan sejak misi terakhirnya kemarin. Soyo, Gadis yang berstatus saudara jauh Gintoki, dan Gadis yang muncul dalam benaknya tadi.

 _"Sou-chan, Kali ini, kau harus bisa menghentikannya. Demi kerajaan kita, dan demi dirimu juga."_

Sepenggal kalimat yang _Aneue_ -nya berikan kepadanya sebelum dia datang ke dunia atas kembali menghantui pikirannya.

Siapa?

Siapa yang dibicarakan oleh _Aneue_ -nya?

Siapa gadis yang ada di dalam mimpi dan benaknya?

Sebenarnya, benarkah Soyo yang selama ini dia cari?

Sougo memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut sakit. Memikirkan masalah ini dan itu membuat kepalanya seakan ingin meledak.

Pemuda pasir itu melemparkan Seragam _Shinsengumi-_ nya ke arah sofa dengan asal-asalan, kemudian menggulung lengan kemeja sebatas siku dan membuka tiga kancing atas kemejanya.

Manik _Ruby_ mengeryit tak kala melihat sesosok bayangan yang berada di ruang perpustakaan.

Dengan langkah hati-hati dan kewaspadaan tinggi, Sougo berjalan mendekati bayangan tersebut. Seingatnya, di rumah ini hanya ada dirinya, Shinpachi, dan Gadis Cina itu. Gintoki baru saja mendapat misi bersama Hijikata untuk menangkap 'Clone' di wilayah Bushuu.

Gadis itu dan Shinpachi pasti sudah tertidur mengingat waktu telah menunjukkan dinihari, pikirnya. Para maid mereka juga sudah kembali ke rumah pegawai di belakang _Mansion_ ini. Sougo juga sudah memasang pelindung d sekitar _Mansion_ ini guna menjaga dari serangan 'Clone'.

Dengan pelan, Sougo membuka sedikit pintu tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" suara dengan intonasi dingin yang Sougo berikan, membuat _Sapphire_ gadis itu membulat.

Dengan tubuh yang gemetar, Kagura menoleh ke arah Sougo. Manik _Sapphire-_ nya nampak berkaca-kaca dengan ekspresi wajah yang ketakutan.

Sougo memandang Kagura heran. "Kau kenapa, _China_?" tanyanya seraya mendekati gadis itu.

"Jangan ..."

"Eh?"

"Kumohon lepaskan!"

Sougo menaikan sebelah alisnya heran seraya mendengarkan setiap rancauan yang keluar dari bibir kecil gadis itu.

"Aku mohon ... ini menyakitkan!" rancaunya lagi seraya kedua tangannya memegangi kepalanya seperti orang frustasi.

"Oy, _China_ , Kau kenapa?" Sougo kembali bertanya dengan ekspresi heran yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Tidak ... Tidak ... Tolong aku!" rancau Kagura seraya menabrak tubuh Sougo, bermaksud pergi dari ruangan tersebut dan dengan cepat, Sougo menarik salah satu tangan gadis itu untuk menariknya mendekat.

"Kau kenapa, _China_?" ucapnya seraya mengoncangkan tubuh Kagura.

Kagura masih menatap Sougo dengan pandangan takut. Manik _Sapphire-_ nya kembali menjadi violet yang menggelap. Tepat saat Sougo menyerukan kepada gadis itu untuk segera sadar, Kagura kembali berteriak ketakutan.

" _China_ , Sadarlah ..." Sougo tetap mengguncangkan tubuh gadis _Vermillion_ itu dengan harapan gadis itu akan kembali sadar.

"Aku tidak mau _aru_!" bertepatan dengan teriakan Kagura, suara gemuruh terdengar menggelegar di sana diiringi dengan guncangan hebat.

"Sial!" umpat Sougo.

Pemuda bersurai pasir itu berniat menggunakan kekuatannya untuk mencoba menyegel Kagura, ketika _Ruby_ -nya menangkap sebuah cahaya biru yang menyala terang dari balik saku celananya membuat fokusnya teralih.

Sougo merogoh cahaya tersebut dan mendapati kalau sinar itu bersumber dari liontin yang dia temukan tadi.

Ntah inisiatif darimana, Sougo memakaikan liontin tersebut ke Kagura.

Detik selanjutnya, suara gemuruh dan guncangan tadi menghilang. Manik Violet gadis itu juga telah kembali berubah warna menjadi biru cerah tanpa cahaya.

Dan yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi, Sougo tersenyum tipis seraya mengusap pelan pucuk _Vermillion_ itu.

Manik biru itu menatap sayu wajah Sougo. Tangan kanannya yang terkulai lemas, terangkat perlahan menyentuh wajah pemuda bersurai pasir itu.

"Kau kembali ... _Sadist_?" gumannya sebelum kesadarannya kembali tertelan kegelapan.

.

.

.

t.b.c


	4. Kenangan

_"Matte ..."_

 _tap._

 _tap._

 _tap._

 _Hup._

 _"Hehehe."_

 _"Dasar gadis nakal, kau sedari tadi mengikutiku?"_

 _"Hehehe ... Nee ... Ayo kita bermain bersama lagi."_

.

 _ **-The Soul of the Abyss-**_

 **An Okikagu Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **Gintama Disclaimer By Sorachi-** _ **Sensei**_

 **-Story By Yuki Yahiko-**

 **Warnings:**

 **AU, Typo sedikit bertebaran, OOC demi kepentingan cerita, Rated T+, ada Slight OkiSoyo di beberapa chapter awal.**

.

.

 **KAGURA POV's**

Aku kembali membuka mataku sambil mencoba bangun dari posisiku saat ini.

' _Are_ ... Kenapa aku bisa kembali ke sini lagi?' batinku, ketika aku menyadari bahwa aku telah kembali ke kamar ini lagi.

"Apa yang terjadi?" gumanku seraya memegang kepalaku yang berdenyut sakit.

Sekelebat bayangan aneh masuk ke dalam pikiranku. Seingatku, aku semalam tengah mencari Gin- _chan_ guna meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut tentang perkataannya kemarin. Aku juga ingin bertanya kepadanya, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku dan apa maksudnya bahwa yang mereka bunuh adalah bukan keluarga kandungku?

Dan di saat aku tengah sibuk mencari Gin- _chan_ , aku melihat sesosok anak kecil yang tengah menangis sendirian di sebuah ruangan yang terlihat seperti perpustakaan. Lalu ...

"Arrghh ..." Aku menjerit ketika bayangan itu kembali berputar di kepalaku.

* * *

 _"Ah ... Akhirnya aku menumakanmu."_

' _Siapa?'_

 _"Aku selalu menantikan agar bisa bertemu denganmu lagi."_

 _'Siapa kau?'_

 _"Hidoi na ... Kau melupakanku? Padahal aku sudah lama menantikan untuk bertemu denganmu."_

 _'Siapa Kau?'_

 _"Nee ... Ikutlah denganku."_

* * *

 **Kagura Pov's end.**

 ** _Puk._**

"Na ... Oy _China_."

"Tidak ...!"

Kagura berteriak histeris dan secara reflek menapik tangan Sougo, ketika pemuda itu menepuk pundaknya.

"Oy, Kau kenapa, _China_ _musume_?" sebuah pandangan aneh dilayangkan Sougo saat gadis itu sedari tadi bertingkah seperti orang frustasi.

"Sa-dist?" gumannya saat manik _Sapphire_ -nya menangkap sosok pemuda berhelaian pasir yang kini berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ini?" rancau Kagura.

Pemuda itu menatap gadis dihadapannya dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca. "Ini kamarmu dan berhentilah bertingkah seperti orang gila, _Baka_ Onna." Ucapnya sarkastik.

 _Sapphire_ Kagura mengerjap pelan dan pandangannya kembali tertunduk.

"Bagaimana bisa?" gumannya pelan.

Sougo menatap jengah gadis Cina itu, "Kau hampir menghancurkan perpustakaan, kau ingat?" lontarnya malas.

"Eh?" dengan cepat Kagura menoleh ke arah Sougo.

"Menghancurkan perpustakaan?"

Aargghh, Sougo benci kepura-puraan gadis ini. Jelas-jelas dia sudah dua kali hampir menghancurkan rumahnya dan sekarang bertingkah layaknya orang bodoh.

Sougo mendorong tubuh Kagura kembali ke atas tempat tidur, mengunci gerak kedua tangannya dan menatap lurus manik _Sapphire_ itu.

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh, _China_. Kau hampir membunuhku sekali dan hampir menghancurkan rumahku sebanyak dua kali." Ucapnya mengintimidasi.

"Apa maksudmu, _Baka_ _Sadist_?" Sungguh, Kagura tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan manusia sadis di atasnya ini. Kagura mencoba untuk melepaskan cengkraman kasar pemuda tersebut sekuat yang dia bisa.

"Jangan bertingkah bodoh, _China_. Sebenarnya, kau ini siapa?" tanya Sougo dengan tatapan tajam yang mengarah tepat ke _Sapphire_ gadis itu seraya mencoba mencari tahu siapa gadis ini sebenarnya.

"Aku ...," Suara kagura terputus.

Ya, dalam benak gadis itu sendiri dia masih bertanya-tanya Siapa dia sebenarnya? Dia itu apa? Kenapa rasanya sulit sekali untuk mengucapkan kalimat bahwa dia itu manusia normal sama seperti yang lainnya.

"Aku ini apa?" gumannya. Pikirannya seakan bercabang dan hatinya bergemuruh gelisah.

Dan lagi, Gadis itu kembali menangis karena kebingungannya sendiri.

Sougo terdiam ketika melihat liquid bening gadis itu kembali mengalir. Sial, gadis ini benar-benar tak dapat dia mengerti dan begitu ... cengeng?

Pemuda berhelaian coklat pasir itu melepaskan kuncian tangannya dan beranjak berdiri.

"Berhentilah menangis, _Baka_ _onna_." Ucapnya, ah tidak, lebih tepatnya itu adalah sebuah perintah.

Kagura tak menanggapi, liquid bening itu terus turun tanpa bisa dia hentikan.

"Aahh ..." Sougo mengacak kasar surai pasirnya dan meninggalkan gadis itu seraya membanting pintu kamar tersebut.

Kagura hanya menatap kepergian Sougo dalam diam. Gadis itu terlalu lelah dengan pikirannya sendiri dan ketakutan akan sosok pemuda tadi. Gadis _Vermillion_ itu selalu merasakan aura pekat yang mengelilingi sosok pemuda Sadis itu. dilihat dari sisi manapun, Kagura tak dapat melihat Sougo sebagai Sosok manusia normal.

 ** _Krieet ..._ **

Pintu yang tertutup tadi kini kembali terbuka dengan menampakan sosok gadis yang terlihat lebih tua darinya, dengan surai biru dan manik merah tanpa ekspresi di wajahnya.

Tubuh gadis itu mendekat ke arah Kagura seraya mengamati tiap Inchi bagian tubuh Kagura.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menangis?" Ucapnya datar.

"Bukan urusanmu aru!"

Gadis itu menghela napasnya sejenak seraya kembali berkata, "Hah ... aku tak peduli denganmu. Tetapi, orang itu memerintahkanku untuk mengawasimu."

Kagura beringsut mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan menatap tajam gadis bersurai biru tersebut.

"Apa pedulimu aru!"

"Kau ini keras kepala sekali."

"Aku tak peduli aru-Kagura menatap sosok tanpa ekspresi itu malas. "Kau bisa meninggalkanku sendiri aru!"

"Nobume."

"Apa?"

"Namaku Imai Nobume dan aku diperintahkan oleh Isaburou untuk membantu ' _Sadist_ itu' untuk menjagamu."

Kagura mengerjap beberapa kali, "Aku ..."

"Kagura, bukan?" potong Nobume, "Aku sudah mendengar tentangmu dari Isaburou." Lanjutnya.

"Isaburou?"

"Aku baru tahu kalau Sakata- _san_ sudah memiliki putri. Kau dan sakata- _san_ nampak berbeda."

Manik _Sapphire_ Kagura melebar mendengar perkataan Nobume. Lagi, perkataan Gintoki kembali terngiang di benaknya.

 _"Kau Putriku. Apa salahnya, jika seorang ayah mengambil kembali putrinya yang telah lama dicuri."_

"Nee ... Apa yang kau tahu tentangku dan Gin- _chan_?" Cecar Kagura seraya mendekat ke arah Nobume.

"Aku tak tahu banyak. Yang ku tahu hanya, Sakata- _san_ meminta bantuan Mimawarigumi dan Shinsengumi untuk mengambil kembali putrinya dan meminta kami menjaganya." Jawab Nobume datar.

Kagura nampak tetap tak mengerti. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa hidupnya harus berubah menjadi kacau seperti ini. Apa yang harus dilindungi dari dirinya?

Ntah, lah. Diapun tak mengerti.

Nobume kembali mengamati Kagura yang nampak berpikir dan sepertinya masih belum bisa menerima posisinya saat ini.

"Hah ... merepotkan. Dengar, air matamu tak akan membuat keluargamu kembali. Ingat itu!" Ucapnya seraya berjalan ke arah lemari besar di sudut ruangan.

"Lagipula, harusnya kau bersyukur, karena ayahmu lebih cepat menemukanmu." Lanjutnya lagi sambil mengambil sebuah dress merah selutut dan memberikannya ke pada Kagura.

"Mandilah dan segarkan pikiranmu, Aku akan mengajakmu berjalan-jalan. Kau pasti bosan berada disini, bukan?" perintahnya seraya tersenyum.

Kagura menerima pakaian tersebut, memandangnya sejenak dan kemudian mengangguk menuruti perintah Nobume.

.

.

Kagura berjalan beriringan dengan Nobume yang tengah mengenakan pakaian Santai. Kagura dengan dress merahnya dan Nobume menganakan Dress berwarna biru muda.

Senyuman Kagura yang telah lama hilang kini kembali terkembang sedikit demi sedikit, membuat Nobume yang menyadarinya ikut tersenyum senang.

"Akhirnya kau mulai kembali." Ucap Ambigu Nobume seraya menpuk pelan pucuk kepala Kagura.

Perlakuan Nobume kepadanya membuat gadis itu mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah gadis bersurai biru itu.

"Eh?"

Nobume tersentak ketika menyadari ucapannya tadi, dia keceplosan.

"Ah, tidak. Lupakan yang aku ucapkan tadi." Ucapnya cepat seraya membuang muka.

Langkah kedua gadis itu terhenti dengan Kagura yang menatap penuh tanya ke arah Nobume.

"Kau meng-."

"Ah, Aku harus membeli sesuatu disana-Potong Nobume seraya menunjuk sebuah Toko Kue. "Kau tunggu di sini sebentar." Sambungnya seraya meninggalkan Kagura dengan pertanyaan yang tertahan di tenggorokannya.

.

.

Kagura menyandarkan dirinya pada tembok pembatas di depan toko tadi. Sudah lima belas menit berlalu, namun Nobume belum juga kembali.

Gadis berhelaian _Vermillion_ itu menatap Toko di depannya dengan mals dan kembali memainkan kakinya. Hembusan napas bosan akhirnya keluar dari mulutnya. Sesaat Kagura kembali mengkat pandangannya, Manik _Sapphire_ nya bertemu pandang dengan Manik cokelat yang begitu familliar baginya.

"Kau terlihat lebih baik." Ucap gadis berhelaian hitam panjang tersebut.

Kagura menatap heran gadis itu dengan manik yang melebar.

"Kita pernah bertemu?" tanyanya seraya mencoba mengingat sosok tersebut.

"He-em-Gadis itu tersenyum ke arah Kagura. "Kita sering bertemu malah." Jawabnya.

" _Gomen_ , Aku tidak mengingat jika kita sering bertemu. Kau teman kakakku?" tanyanya. Kagura yakin jika gadis ini adalah teman dari kakaknya.

"Ah ... lebih tepatnya lebih dari itu." gadis yang diperkirakan seusia dengannya itu kembali menjawab.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi, Ka-gu-ra- _chan_." Ucapnya seraya berlalu dari hadapan Kagura.

Kagura menatap bingung ke arah gadis berhelaian hitam yang sekarang sudah beberapa langkah di depannya.

" _Matte_!" Kagura berseru seraya mengejar sosok tersebut. gadis itu melupakan perintah Nobume yang menyuruhnya untuk tetap menunggu dirinya.

.

.

.

Sougo kembali berjalan dengan langkah ogah-ogahan di keramaian Kota Edo. Sesekali pemuda itu melirik malas kerah Hijikata yang tak berhenti mengoceh di sampingnya.

"Oy, Kau dengar semua kata-kataku tadi, kan!" Seru Hijikata, ketika menyadari bahwa Sougo manatapnya ogah-ogahan.

" _Hai' ... Hai'_ ... Aku mendengar semua perkataanmu dengan jelas Toushi." Sahutnya malas.

"Toshiro _da_!" Hijikata berseru marah ketika namanya kembali diplesetkan.

" _Maa ... Maa_ ... sabar Tou-." Ucapan pemuda sadis itu terputus ketika manik _Ruby_ -nya menangkap siluet Gadis _Vermillion,_ yang menjadi alasannya uring-uringan sedari pagi, tepat di seberang tempatnya saat ini.

 _'sedang apa gadis itu disini?'_ Batinnya bertanya-tanya.

"Hijikata- _san_ , Aku ada keperluan sebentar. Tolong kau lanjutkan patrolinya." Perintah semaunya Sougo kepada Hijikata dan langsung meninggkalkan Si Mayora tanpa mendengarkan jawabannya.

" _Oy, matte hora,_ Sougo! Sougo!" Hijikata meneriakan nama Sougo yang sayangnya tak didengar oleh pangeran sadis itu.

Kesal, Hijikata melemparkan putung rokok yang tadi berada di mulutnya ke tanah dan menginjaknya kasar.

"Dasar, _Kuso Gaki yarou_!" teriaknya marah.

.

.

Kagura terus berlari mengejar sosok gadis yang bertemu dengannya tadi. Dia memacu laju larinya dengan cepat agar tak kehilangan jejak gadis misterius itu. Kagura yakin, gadis itu pasti mengetahui tentang dirinya dan Siapa sebenarnya keluarga aslinya, serta kenapa gadis itu harus terlibat dalam kekacauan seperti ini. Apa yang ingin mereka lindungi darinya dan kenapa orang-orang di sekitarnya nampak menyembunyikan susuatu darinya.

Langkah gadis itu terhenti di depan sebuah _Mansion_ tua yang nampak telah lama tak terawat.

 **Deg.**

Jantung Kagura berdenyut nyeri ketika memandang bangunan tua itu. Insting terdalam Kagura menyerukan bahwa tahu dengan bangunan di depannya ini. Tetapi, Insting lainnya menyatakan untuk segera pergi dari sana.

 ** _Krieet ..._**

Dan di tengah kebimbangan hatinya, pintu gerbang besar itu tebuka tiba-tiba, dan membuat Kagura memundurkan tubuhnya. Gadis berhelaian _Vermillion_ itu menatap ngeri sekaligus penasaran terhadap _Mansion_ di depannya saat ini.

Setelah menimbang resiko yang mungkin terjadi, Kagura memutuskan untuk meinggalkan tempat tersebut tepat saat sosok gadis tadi kembali muncul dihadapannya dan berlari masuk ke dalam perkarangan _Mansion_ tersebut.

Kagura yang kembali penarasan secara reflek mengejar kembali bayangan tadi.

.

.

Sougo kembali memasang wajah penuh tanya ketika mendapati dirinya terhenti di depan sebuah _Mansion_ tua yang terlihat sudah lama tarawat. Manik _Ruby_ -nya memandang datar bangunan tempat dimana Sosok gadis berhelaian _Vermillion_ itu masuki.

Pemuda bersurai pasir itu memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut sakit karena kekurangan tidur dan terlalu banyak berpikir.

Ya, sudah lima hari ini, sejak gadis _Vermillion_ itu tunggal di _Mansion_ miliknya atas permohonan Gintoki. Awalnya Sougo hendak menolak, namun melihat wajah Gintoki yang baru pertama kali meminta tolong kepadanya itu, membuat sougo mau tak mau mengiyakannya.

Tak ada yang menarik sebenarnya. Jika saja dia tidak terlibat dengan gadis _Vermellion_ tersebut sejak awal misi itu di mulai.

Sougo sendiri heran, bagaimana bisa gadis _Vermillion_ itu bisa menarik seluruh atensinya.

Selama ini Sougo selalu berpikir, kalau gadis yang selama ini dia cari itu adalah Soyo. Tetapi pemikiran itu mendadak memudar, ketika Kagura hadir dalam hidupnya. Wajah itu, Manik Violetnya saat itu, dan semua keanehan dalam diri Kagura membuat Sougo kembali berpikir ulang.

Ah, semua ini adalah salah mereka. Karena perperangan yang mereka ciptakan di dunia bawah lima tahun yang lalu, membuat memori Sougo berantakan.

Mengepalkan tangannya erat, Sougo hendak mengikuti langkah Kagura masuk ke perkarangan _Mansion_ tua itu tepat saat sebuah benda berkecepatan tinggi meluncur ke arahnya.

Menyadari ada serangan mendadak, Sougo meloncat ke belakang guna menghindari serangan tersebut.

Kedua tangannya kini telah menggenggam Katana kesayangannya dan memasang pose siaga.

Manik _Ruby_ itu membulat tak kala melihat sebuah payung berwarna ungu yang menancap di tanah, tepat di tempat dia di serang tadi.

"Itu ...,"

"Lama tak berjumpa, _Omawari_ -." Sapa suara suara yang kini tengah berada di atas gerbang tersebut.

" _Akuto_?"

.

.

.

Kagura berjalan pelan mengitari perkarangan _Mansion_ tua tersebut. Manik _Sapphire-_ nya menyapu setiap sudut yang dapat dia jangkau tanpa tertinggal.

Rasanya berjalan di tempat ini adalah ... _Nostalgia_?

* * *

" _Hahaha ..."_

" _Hahaha ..."_

* * *

 ** _Deg._**

Jantung Kagura berdetak kuat ketika mendengar suara tawa anak kecil. Gadis berdarah Yato itu menatap kaget bersama ngeri sekaligus, ketika melihat sosok anak kecil yang sangat mirip dengannya, tengah berlari dengan wajah ceria sambil membawa karangan bunga berbentuk mahkota.

* * *

 _"hehehe ... Mami ... Nii-chan ..." Seru riang gadis kecil yang tengah berlari menembus dirinya dan menghampiri kedua sosok yang tengah duduk di bawah pohon._

 _"Nee ... Nii-chan, Coba lihat, bunga ini bagus, kan?" Ucapnya seraya menyodorkan karangan bungan yang dia bentuk menjadi mahkota ke arah anak lelaki bersurai senada._

 _"Woah ... Kau hebat, Kagura!" puji sosok itu seraya mengelus sayang surai sang adik._

 _"Mami pakai." Serunya riang seraya meletakkan rangkaian bunga itu di atas kepala sang Mami._

 _"Woah ... Kirei." Ucap kedua kakak beradik itu dan dibalas tawa anggun dari wanita dewasa dihadapan mereka._

 _"Terima kasih, sayang." Sang mami mengelus sayang surai putrinya._

 _"Ah ... Kalian bersenang-senang tanpa mengajak Papi?" ucap suara di belakang mereka._

 _Kedua bocah itu menoleh ke sumber suara dan serentak berseru, "Papi!" dengan riangnya dan menghambur memeluk sang Papi._

 _"Are? Aku baru tahu kalau kau bisa membuat rangkaian seperti itu, China." Ucap Sosok lain yang juga muncul di sana._

 _"Kau menyebalkan, Sadist-Nii." Gadis kecil itu mencibir seraya mengembungkan kedua pipinya._

 _"Aku tidak mengejekmu desaa. Kenapa kau malah marah kepadaku?" ucapnya malas seraya turut bergabung bersama mereka._

 _"Habis, Nii-chan dan Sadist-Nii sering mengejekku aru!"_

 _"ha-ah, terserahlah, China. tapi, Kau melakukan yang bagus." Pujinya seraya menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala gadis kecil itu dan menyebabkan gadis itu tersipu malu._

 _"Arigatou, Sadist."_

 _Mereka berlima akhirnya duduk seraya tertawa dan bercanda bersama di bawah pohon tersebut._

* * *

 ** _Deg._**

 ** _._**

Kagura terdiam melihat bayangan kejadian yang terasa nyata baginya tadi.

Siapa?

Mereka Siapa?

Kenapa perasaan Kagura menjadi sangat sedih ketika melihatnya?

"Kalian siapa _aru_? Kenapa aku merasa _familiar_ dengan semua ini _aru_? Padahal kalian ada di depanku, Kenapa aku tak bisa melihat wajah kalian _aru_?" gumannya pada diri sendiri.

Kagura merasa lututnya lemas seketika, perasaan sakit itu kembali naik kepermukaan, dan dalam diam, gadis itu menangis.

.

.

Sementara di luar bangunan tua itu, Sougo tengah berdebat sengit dengan Sosok pemuda berhelaian _Vermillion_ yang sangat dia kenal.

"Apa maksud semua ini, _Akuto_?"

Manik _Ruby_ -nya menyalang marah diiringi aura hitam yang mengelilingi tubuhnya.

" _Maa ... Maa ..._ Bagaimana Kalau kita bicarakan ini baik-baik, _Omawari_ - _san_. Aku terkejut, ternyata kau akan bertemu dengannya secepat ini, _Nee_ , Putra mahkota kerajaan _Elf_ , Okita Sougo." Jawabnya dengan senyuman yang menyebalkan bagi Sougo.

"Aku tak peduli dengan semua yang kau ucapkan, _Akuto_. Tapi aku takjub karena kau bisa banyak bicara juga, _Nee,_ Raja dari gerbang _Abyss_ , Kamui." Balas Sougo dengan _deadpan_ seperti biasanya diiringi seringai sadis.

"Aah ... Kau tidak asyik, _Omawari_ - _san_." Kamui menatap Sougo dengan tatapan sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"Sudah kubilang, bukan? Berhentilah bercanda, _Akuto_. Gadis itu ... Sebenernya Siapa dia? Apa hubunganmu dengannya?"

"Dan aku tadi sudah menjawab, bukan? Dia adalah sosok yang berharga." Kamui mengangkat kedua bahunya seraya tersenyum menatap Sougo.

"Sangat berharga ..." lanjutnya dengan senyum misterius.

"Kau-."

 **Deg.**

Perkataan Sougo terputus sepihak saat rasa sakit menyerang kepalanya. Sougo memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit. Langkah Sougo terhenti ketika sebuah suara kembali terngiang di kepalanya.

"Kagura?" gumannya ketika mendengar suara itu.

* * *

' _Ya, Bagiku kau adalah orang yang berharga. Saat aku menderita ataupun tersakiti, kau akan selalu datang menolongku, bukan?'_

* * *

"Itu tadi apa?" Sougo kembali berguman saat suara itu menghilang.

"Ah ... Sudah mulai rupanya." kamui berkata, "Kau tak ingin mengejarnya? Mungkin saja kau menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaanmu tadi." Lanjutnya, seraya kembali menghilang dari hadapan Sougo.

"Oy, _Matte_ , _Akuto_!" terlambat, Sosok Kamui telah hilang ditelan lubang hitam tadi bersama dengan sosok bertudung yang dikejar oleh Kagura tadi.

"Cih!" Sougo berdecih, kemudian berlari memasuki bangunan tersebut guna mencari sosok Kagura.

.

.

Kagura menghampus kasar air matanya. Sudah cukup! Dia tak ingin menangis lagi sekarang. Peristiwa lima hari yang lalu, pembantaian seluruh keluarganya, dan bayangan tadi hanya perlu dia terima seperti biasanya.

Tak ada sesuatu yang menarik.

Semua hanya berjalan seperti biasa.

Dia hanya perlu menjadi Kagura yang dulu.

 _Are ... dulu yang mana?_

Kagura hendak melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu ketika langkahnya terasa kaku karena perubahan suhu di tempanya saat ini.

"Manusia ... tidak, ada Jiwa _Abyss_ di sini ... aku ingin memakannya."

Manik _Sapphire_ itu menatap horror makluk abstrak di depannya. Makhluk itu tersihat seperti ulat dengan enam tangan dan dua belas mata di tubuhnya. Dan yang lebih membuat jantung Kagura nyaris jatuh ke perutnya ialah, sosok itu menatapnya dengan pandangan lapar.

" _Abyss ... Abyss ..._ " makhluk itu berguman berulang kali seraya mendekati Kagura.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Kagura segera berlari secepat yang dia bisa guna menghindari makhluk itu.

' _Gin-chan ... Shinpachi ... Siapapun tolong aku!'_ batinnya berteriak meminta siapapun untuk datang menolongnya.

Laju lari Kagura semakin dia percepat ketika makhluk tersebut hampir menggapainya.

"Gin- _chan_ ... Gin- _chan_ ..." gumannya berulang kali. Gadis itu berharap ada sebuah keajaiban dimana sosok perak tersebut akan muncul tiba-tiba dihadapannya.

Tapi nampaknya, Keberuntungan tidak berada pada dirinya. Nyatanya sosok Gintoki tak kunjung muncul dihadapannya.

Kagura semakin menatap ngeri ketika salah satu tangan makhluk itu hendak menggapainya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Kagura kembali berseru.

" _SADIST_ , TOLONG AKU!"

.

.

.

 **T.b.c**

* * *

 _etto ... Yuki mau jawab pertanyaan dari Affsaini-san tentang umur mereka.  
_

 _Yosh, Disini Kagura sama Soyo (15 tahun), sedangan Shinpachi (17 tahun), dan Sougo, Nobume sama Kamui (19 tahun)._

 _buat Hijikata dan Gintoki dibuat setara yaitu 27 tahun. hhehehe #dilemparasbaksamaToshi._

 _itu penampilan mereka doang sih (^^)_

 _ _Dan karena di atas ada clue kalau 5 tahun yang lalu mereka ada tragedi maka, umur mereka ditambah masing-masing 5 tahun (buat umur saat ini).__

 _buat umur aslinya ntar dikasih tahu di tengah cerita #woy._

 _Gimana ... Gimana ... udah jelaskah penjelasan dari Yuki? (^^V)._

 _hehehe ... jadi intinya, mereka sebenarnya udah dewasa yang terkurung di tubuh mudanya #plak.  
_

 _Btw, Makasih atas reviewnya affsaini-san, Miu-san dan Freedom friday-san (^^)._

 _Hope you'll enjoy this new chapter XD_

 _Yosh ... Happy reading, Minna (^^)._


	5. Reveal

" _SADIST_ , TOLONG AKU!"

"Grrhhh ... Arrggghhh!"

"Eh?"

"Aah ... Kau mengacaukannya."

"Eh ...?"

.

 _ **-The Soul of the Abyss-**_

 **An Okikagu Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **Gintama Disclaimer By Sorachi-** _ **Sensei**_

 **-Story By Yuki Yahiko-**

 **Warnings:**

 **AU, Typo sedikit bertebaran, OOC demi kepentingan cerita, Rated T+, ada Slight OkiSoyo di beberapa chapter awal.**

.

.

Ciit ... ciit ...

Lagi, nyanyian para burung gereja kembali terdengar mengalun merdu menyabut matahari yang kembali menampakan dirinya. Alunan lembut itu mampu membangunkan sesosok gadis yang tengah terlelap di tempanya.

"Ngghh."

Lenguhan kecil terdengar dari getaran bibir mungil itu. manik biru laut yang tadi tersembunyi, perlahan-lahan kini mulai menampakan diri. Irish bulat itu mengerjap beberapa kali guna menyesesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang menerpa wajahnya.

" _Are_? Aku kembali ke sini?" gumannya bertanya-tanya.

Diliriknya Jam digital yang berada di atas meja.

 ** _XX-XX-XXXX, 08.00 A.M_**

Manik birunya yang sayu kini melebar.

"Eh? Sejak kapan aku tertidur? Apa yang terjadi padaku?" gadis itu menggumankan pertanyaan-pertayaan yang muncul dipikirannya pada kehampaan.

 ** _Kriet ..._**

Pintu kamar itu terbuka pelan sambil menampakan sesosok gadis berhelaian biru. Mata merah gadis itu nampak sedikit terkejut saat manik biru itu menatapnya. Tanpa bicara, kaki jenjang gadis itu melangkah cepat dan menabrakan dirinya tempat ke gadis itu.

"Kau sudah bangun. _Yokatta_ , Kagura." Ucapnya dengan intonasi datar khasnya. Tetapi, jika lebih diperjelas, terdapat nada kelegaan yang mendalam.

"Imai- _san_?" manik biru itu mengerjap beberapa kali saat tubuhnya ditabrak begitu saja.

Nobume melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kagura datar.

" _Gomen_ , Imai- _san_. Kemarin aku melupakan perintahmu." Ucap Kagura dengan nada bersalah.

" _Ia, Daijoubu_. Itu juga bagian dari kesalahanku karena meninggalkanmu waktu itu." jawab Nobume.

Kagura menatap mata merah Nobume dengan tak enak hati. Bagaimanapun, dia tetap merasa bersalah karena tidak mengindahkan perintah Nobume dan malah pergi mengejar sosok gadis bersurai hitam yang berpapasan dengannya.

 _Are_ , _Matte_ , Bukankah, waktu itu dia tengah berada di rumah tua dan dikejar dengan sosok makhluk aneh menyerupai ulat?

Kagura kembali berpikir.

" _Anoo_ , Imai- _san_ ...,"

"Nobume."

"Eh?"

"Panggil Nobume saja. Mendengarmu memanggilku Imai, ntah kenapa terasa aneh."

Kagura mengangguk paham.

" _Anoo_ , Nobume- _san_ , Apa kau yang membawaku pulang?" tanya Kagura dengan suara pelan dan keraguan dalam suaranya.

" _Ia_ ," Nobume menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan kembali berkata, " _Hito_ \- maksudku Okita- _san_ yang menemukanmu dan membawamu pulang, tiga hari yang lalu." Jelasnya.

Manik biru itu kembali melebar seraya mengangguk paham.

'dia datang. Dia yang menyelematkanku?' batin kagura tak percaya.

" _Doshitta_ , Kagura?" Nobume yang melihat gerakan aneh dari Kagura bertanya.

"Hmm ...," Kagura menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak apa. Terima kasih, Nobume- _san_." Lanjut gadis itu seraya tersenyum tulus.

"Terima kasih buat apa?"

"Terima kasih karena telah memaafkan perbuatan cerobohku kemarin." Balas Kagura masih dengan senyuman tulusnya.

Nobume melebarkan matanya. Tangan gadis bersurai biru itu menyentuh pipi kiri Kagura dan mengelusnya pelan.

"Nobume- _san_?" Kagura kembali bertanya-tanya atas tindakan tak terduga gadis bersurai biru di depannya.

" _Nee_ ... Kenapa kau bisa tersenyum seperti itu secepat ini?" tanya Nobume pelan.

"Eh?" Kagura menatap Nobume penuh tanya.

"Kau baru saja kehilangan keluargamu, orang yang membunuh keluargamu ternyata keluargamu juga, dan tak butuh waktu lama, kau bisa kembali tersenyum seperti ini." Jelas Nobume.

 _Sapphire_ Kagura yang semula bertanya-tanya kini nampak menyendu. Senyuman tipis yang nyaris tak terlihat palsunya, kembali menghiasi gadis yang memiliki surai mirip bunga _Kinkomusei_ itu.

" _Sa Nee_ -Kagura mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Sebenarnya, aku sudah memikirkanya. Sejak awal aku datang kesini, aku selalu memikirkannya. Jadi, kupikir sekarang semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku hanya harus menerima semuanya." Kagura tersenyum miring.

"hanya menerimanya." Kagura mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan pandangan kosong dan senyuman miring.

Dan, Jawaban Kagura tadi membuat Nobume tak mampu berkata apapun lagi.

.

.

.

Sougo tengah berdiri di hadapan kolam ikan yang terletak di belakang halaman Mansionnya. Manik merah itu menatap kosong air di depannya. Sesekali akan terdengar helaan napas pelan yang keluar dari mulut pemuda _Sadist_ itu.

"Siapa sebenarnya Si _China_ itu?" Benak Sougo bertanya-tanya.

Kilasan balik tentang kejadian-kejadian yang menyangkut gadis bersurai _Vermillion_ itu kembali berputar di memorinya.

 _"Dia adalah sosok yang berharga, Sangat berharga."_

Perkataan si _Akuto_ -julukan Kamui dari Sougo-sialan itu, kembali terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

"Sial!" Sougo kembali mengumpat seraya meninju batang pohon di sampingnya. Dipijitnya pelipisnya yang berdenyut sakit setiap mngingat tentang si gadis cina itu. manik mera itu berkilat kesal, namun ekspresi wajahnya tetap datar.

Ah, sepertinya dia akan mengambil izin hari ini dan membiarkan Hijikata yang menyelesaikan semua tugas miliknya. Sungguh bawahan yang sangat 'bijaksana dan rajin bekerja'.

Sougo kembali ke dalam dunianya sendiri. Dan semua pemikirannya tadi membuat Si Sadis tak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang berjalan mendekatinya secara perlahan dan ...

 ** _Pukk_**

Sebuah tepukan yang mendarat di pundak Sougo membuat pemuda itu berjengit kaget. Beruntung di sana sedang tidak ada siapapun dan pemuda itu bisa mengendalikan ekspresi wajahnya.

" _Sadist_!( _Nii-chan!)_ "

Manik merah Sougo melebar ketika indera pendengarannya menangkap suara seseorang yang dicarinya selama ini.

Dalam benak Sougo, saat ini dihadapannya tengah berdiri sesosok gadis berperawakan mungil dengan senyuman ceria yang begitu Sougo rindukan, namun sayangnya, Sougo tak dapat mengingat jelas wajah sosok itu.

" _Sadist_ ... oy, _Sadist_ _no Ouji-sama_ ... _Sadist_!"

Tubuh Sougo sedikit tersentak, ketika seseorang yang memanggil sedari tadi menjerit tepat di depan wajahnya.

" _China_?" gumannya, masih dengan tampang kikuk.

"Oy, _Baka_ _Sadist_ , Indera pendengaranmu sedang terganggu aru ka?" Kagura-sosok tadi- bertanya dengan suara mengejek dan pipi yang dikembungkan kesal karena sedari tadi pangeran _Sadist_ di depannya ini tak menyahuti panggilannya.

Kesadaran Sougo kembali dan langsung mendelik tajam ke arah gadis yang membuat hari-harinya penuh dengan tanda tanya itu.

Dengan melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, Sougo bertanya dengan intonasi malasnya, "Apa maumu, _Baka onna_?"

"Cih, kau menyebalkan, _Kuso Sadist_." Cibir Kagura kesal karena Sougo memanggilnya 'Baka onna'.

"Jadi, kau sebut apa orang yang ceroboh dan sering menyebabkan masalah bagi orang lain, kalau namanya bukan _baka_ , hah?" tanya Sougo sarkastik.

Kagura terdiam dengan pipi merah menahan marah.

'dasar alien _Sadist_ menyebalkan aru!' batinnya berapi-api.

Sougo mengeryitkan alisnya ketika melihat cewek di depannya ini mulai memasuki tahap yang dinamakan dengan 'ngambek'.

"Jadi, apa maumu, _China_?" tanya Sougo to the point dan masih melipat kedua tangannya.

Kagura sedikit mencibir sebelum berkata, ""Aku ingin berterima kasih padamu aru."

Sougo mengeryitkan alisnya heran, manik _Ruby_ -nya kini menatap tajam _Sapphire_ milik Kagura. "Hn, untuk apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku ingin berterima kasih Karena kau membiarkanku tetap hidup." Jawab Kagura lantang seraya balik menatap _Ruby_ Sougo.

Sougo menarik napas pelan. Tangannya yang semula terlipat di depan dada kini beralih masuk ke saku celananya.

"Aku hanya menuruti perintah dari _Danna desa_." Jelas Sougo.

"Aku tahu itu, _Sadist_. Tapi tetap saja, aku ingin berterima kasih padamu." Ucap Kagura seraya membuang muka ke sisi kanannya.

"Itu tidak-."

"Aku juga berterima kasih karena kau telah menyelamatkanku waktu itu." potong Kagura cepat. Kedua tangan gadis itu nampak meremat kuat bagian bawah cheongsam merahnya.

Manik _Ruby_ Sougo nampak mengerjap beberapa kali setelah mendengar penuturan Kagura. Dia hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi niatan itu ia urungkan.

Akhirnya, Sougo hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan dari ucapan terima kasih Kagura tadi.

Melihat Sougo menganggukan kepalanya, Kagura tersenyum cerah.

"Ah _Sadist_ , aku ingin minta bantuanmu aru." Kagura kembali berucap dengan nada ceria.

"Apa?"

" _Sadist_ , latih aku aru! Aku ingin bertambah kuat aru!" ucap Kagura dengan penuh semangat, namun dapat membuat tubuh Sougo menegang.

Pemuda itu terdiam tanpa memberi jawaban atas permintaan Kagura tadi.

" _Sadist_?" senyuman Kagura tadi luntur, saat Si Sadis tak menanggapi permintaannya. Hatinya gelisah, takut jika Sougo menolak permintaannya tadi.

Atmosfer diantara mereka mendadak menjadi dingin karena kebisuan Sougo. Kagura sendiri menatap Sougo dengan harap-harap cemas.

Sebenarnya, Kagura bisa saja meminta tolong kepada orang lain selain Sougo. Tetapi Kagura takut, jika orang-orang yang dia minta tak mempercayai tentang kejadian yang menimpanya beberapa waktu lalu. Hanya Sougo-lah harapannya. Sebab, pemuda itu yang telah menolongnya.

"Oy, Apa alasanmu untuk menjadi kuat, _Baka_ _China_?" akhirnya setelah lama terdiam, Sougo kembali angkat suara.

"Alasan?" Kagura berguman bingung.

"Ya, Alasan apa yang ingin membuatmu untuk menjadi kuat, _China_?" Sougo mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Itu ...," Kagura nampak terdiam sejenak. Kemudian gadis itu kembali berkata, "Aku ingin menjadi kuat agar bisa melindungi diriku sendiri dan orang-orang yang berharga untukku."

"Aku ... tak ingin kehilangan siapapun lagi." Lanjutnya seraya tertunduk. Perasaan sedih dan bersalah karena tak bisa amelindungi keluarganya kembali muncul.

 ** _Deg._**

Sougo memegangi sebelah kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri seketika mendengar jawaban yang Kagura berikan. Entah kenapa rasanya seperti ... _De javu_?

Sougo dapat merasakan jantungnya berdenyut sakit akibat luapan emosi yang tak dapat dia artikan secara jelas. Perasan itu seperti campuran antara sedih, takut dan kebencian?

Entahlah, Sougo juga tak dapat mengartikan perasaan terakhirnya itu.

" _Sadist_ , kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kagura khawatir.

Ketika tangan kanan gadis itu hendak menyentuhnya, Sougo dengan cepat menepisnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku." Ucapnya datar dengan kilatan campuran emosi di manik _Ruby_ -nya.

" _Sa ... dist_?" Kagura berguman dengan sedikit takut.

"Berhentilah berandai-andai untuk menjadi lebih kuat, _China_ _musume_ -Sougo menatap tajam _Sapphire_ redup itu. "apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh gadis cengeng dan tak berguna sepertimu?" ucapnya tepat di telinga kiri gadis itu.

"Kau takkan bisa melakukan apapun." Tandasnya seraya meninggalkan Kagura yang terdiam dengan irish _Sapphire_ yang melebar kaget.

Kagura memandang punggung Sougo yang menjauh darinya dengan perasaan sedih.

" _Doshite_?" gumannya pada angin yang berhembus.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seminggu pasca penolakan Sougo untuk melatih dirinya, Kagura memulai melatih dirinya sendiri dengan sesekali meminta bantuan terhadap Gintoki, Nobume dan Shinpachi. Kadang pula, gadis itu akan datang ke markas kepolisian Shinsengumi untuk menarik Hijikata sepaya melatih teknik berpedangnya.

Walaupun kadang khawatir, baik Gintoki maupun yang lainnya merasa senang akan perubahan gadis itu. Kagura tidak lagi sering menangis ketika mengingat peristiwa berdarah itu. bahkan, yang lebih baiknya-bagi Gintoki-, Kagura sudah mulai menerimanya dirinya sebagai ayah gadis _Vermillion_ itu.

Seperti sekarang, Gintoki dan Kagura tengah menikmati makan pagi mereka bersama.

"Aku selesai, terima kasih atas makanannya." Ucap Kagura seraya berdoa.

Gintoki hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kau akan pergi _jogging_ pagi ini?" tanya Gintoki ketika melihat Kagura memasang sepatu kets-nya.

"heem, Gin-maksudku _Tousan_." Jawab Kagura seraya tersenyum.

"Gin- _chan_ seperti dulu juga tidak apa-apa, Kagura." Gintoki mengelus pucuk kepala Kagura yang rambutnya kini dicepol dua.

Kagura hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Kau yakin akan tetap pergi _jogging_? Di luar sedang hujan sekarang. Kau tahu, awal musim semi itu waktunya hujan sering datang." Ucap Gintoki cemas.

"Tenang saja, _Tousan_. Aku hanya akan berlari di sekitar sini dan pulang sebelum jam sembilan." Jawab Kagura seraya membentuk tanda _'peace'_ dan membuka pintu rumah.

" _Ittekimasu_!" Kagura melambaikan tangannya ke arah Gintoki yang berada di depan pintu.

" _Itterasshai_." Balas Gintoki seraya menutup pintu, dirumahnya kini hanya ada dirinya dan Si pangeran Sadis yang masih terlelap.

.

.

.

Kagura berlari mengitari distrik perumahan di wilayah yang disebut sebagai Kabukicho. Kabukicho sendiri merupakan distrik perumahan elit karena beberapa orang penting di Edo tinggal di sana.

Manik _Sapphire_ Kagura mengamati sekitarnya. Tak banyak aktivitas di distrik tersebut di karena hujan deras yang mengguyur wilayah tersebut sedari pagi.

Senyum gadis itu sedikit terkembang ketika melihat sekelompok anak kecil yang tengah bermain bola seraya hujan-hujanan di dekat sungai yang menjadi pembatas antara distrik Kabukicho dengan hutan lindung di seberangnya.

 ** _Duagh ... Syut ..._**

" _Hora_ ... Kei! Lihat kau membuat bolanya terbang ke seberang sungai!" seru anak kecil berambut coklat ke pada temannya yang berambut hijau.

"Ah ... Kita harus bagaiman sekarang?" tanya anak yang lainnya.

"Tanggung jawab, Kei!" seru bocah tadi dan disetujui dengan anak-anak yang lain.

Bocah berambut hitam itu menatap tajam teman-temannya sebelum akhirnya mendekati bibir sungai. Bocah itu nampak kebingungan memikirkan cara untuk menyebrangi sungai tersebut.

Dan, ketika dia hendak melompat ke arah batu yang berada di tengah sungai, sebuah tangan menghentikannya.

"Biar _Nee-chan_ yang ambilkan." Ucap Kagura menghentikan anak itu.

Dengan lincah, Kagura meloncati batu-batu pijakan tersebut dan begitu dia mendapatkan bolanya, manik biru cerahnya kembali bertemu dengan sosok gadis berhelaian hitam waktu itu.

Kagura terpaku mengamati sosok berhelaian hitam yang kini tengah tersenyum kepadanya dan kemudian berjalan memasuki hutan tersebut.

" _Matte_!" teriak Kagura seraya menendang bola tadi ke tempat anak-anak tadi di seberang sungai dan berlari menyusul gadis tadi.

.

.

.

" _Matte_!" teriak Kagura kepada gadis yang jauh berada di depannya.

Sosok itu tak mendengarkan dan masih tetap berjalan jauh ke depan.

Kagura sedikit berlari ketika jaraknya dengan sosok itu semakin menjauh. Gadis itu terus berlari dan tanpa sadar dirinya telah berada di bagian tengah hutan tanpa tahu jalan keluar, dan sialnya sosok yang dia kejar tadi berhasil menghilang.

"Sial!" guman Kagura ketika mendapati dirinya kehilangan sosok tersebut.

Detak jantung kagura kini berpacu cepat ketuka menyadari bahwa dirinya tersesat di tengah hutan tanpa alat komunikasi atau benda apapun yang bisa dia gunakan untuk meminta tolong.

Gadis itu kembali merutuki kebodohannya seraya memegang kepalanya, layaknya orang frustasi.

Iris biru gadis itu melebar ketika mendapati sesosok anjing raksasa berwarna putih berdiri di depannya. Mata kagura mengerjap pelan. Sungguh, dia benar-benar merasa _familiar_ dengan anjing tersebut.

Anjing putih itu menjulurkan lidahnya, kemudian berlari ke sisi kanan hutan.

"oy, _Matte_ , _Shiro Inu_!" teriaknya seraya mengejar anjing tersebut.

 _'apa ini? Kenapa aku merasa mengenal anjing tadi?'_ benaknya bertanya-tanya.

Langkah kaki Kagura terhenti ketika sosok anjing putih itu turut menghilang seperti gadis tadi.

Gadis _Vermillion_ itu menatap kosong ke arah dimana anjing tadi menghilang.

Tanpa gadis itu sadari dan komando, air matanya kembali turun.

Tangan Kagura terangkat menengadah air matanya yang terjatuh.

" _Are_ ... kenapa aku menangis aru? Ada apa dengan perasaan aneh ini? Kenapa aku merasa sedih aru?" gumannya pada diri sendiri sambil menyeka air matanya. Dan sepintas, bayangan yang menyerupai dirinya yang tengah tersenyum cerah seraya memeluk anjing putih, masuk kedalam pikirannya.

" _Sou ... ka ..._ Anjing itu ... adalah temanku yang berharga." Gumannya lagi.

 **Grek.**

 **Grek.**

 **Grek.**

Kagura kembali ke alam sadarnya ketika dirinya mendengar suara langkah yag bergeser. Mana gadis itu langsung berubah waspada sambil mengawasi sekitarnya.

 _'jangan lagi!'_ batinnya berteriak takut.

Sayangnya, harapan gadis itu tak menjadi kenyataan.

.

.

.

Gintoki berjalan mondar-mandir dengan muka gelisah di depan tungku perapian. Pria paruh baya bergaya tenpaa itu sesekali mengigiti kuku jarinya-kebiasaan saat dia tengah gelisah.

" _Danna_ , kau merusak suasana." Ucap datar pemuda Sadis yang tengah menonton televisi.

"Hah? Apa katamu tadi Soichirou- _kun_!" gintoki mendelikan matanya ke arah pangeran sadis itu.

" _Danna_ , berhentilah mengubah namaku desaa. Jelas-jelas namaku adalah Sougo. Dan jika kau mengkhawatirkan anak perempuanmu itu, maka tenanglah. Tak ada yang tertarik dengan gadis berdada rata sepertinya." Jawab Sougo dengan nada yang masih malas-malasan.

"Ho-oh ... Baguslah kalau tak ada yang tertarik dengannya." Gintoki berujar dengan senyuman miring di wajahnya dan nada yang menyindir.

Sougo melirik Gintoki sejenak, mengangkat kedua bahu, kemudian fokusnya kembali ke arah televisi.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Artinya, aku tak perlu terlibat dengan pencuri pajak seperti kalian di lingkaran seratus tahunku kemudian." Gumannya.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Dan-."

.

.

.

Kagura menyenderkan tubuhnya di balik pohon besar guna bersembunyi dari monster aneh tadi.

 _'Makhluk apa itu sebenarnya?'_ batin Kagura ketakutan.

 **Grek.**

 **Grek.**

Kagura mengintip keberadaan monster berbentuk tubuh pohon tua itu dari samping tempatnya bersembunyi.

 **Grek.**

Monster itu berjalan lurus menjauhi pohon tempat Kagura bersembunyi.

Melihat tubuh monster itu yang menjauh, Kagura hendak menarik napas lega ketika suara lain berbunyi beberapa langkah di belakangnya.

"Jiwa _Abyss_." Suara serak itu menggema memasuki indera pendengaran Kagura. Sontak gadis itu menoleh ke belakang dan membeku di tempat saat monster yang serupa, berdiri beberapa langkah di hadapannya.

 **Grek.**

"Akhirnya, aku menemukannya." Ucap monters tersebut.

 **Grek.**

Kagura semakin terdiam. Manik _Sapphire_ -nya menatap takut dua monster yang kini mengempungnya. Harusnya dia membawa _Katana_ atau pisau kecil guna berjaga-jaga tadi. Kini, Kagura hanya merutuki nasib sialnya. Kenapa dia harus kembali bertemu dengan makhluk seperti ini?

Tubuh Kagura semakin bergetar ketakutan, ketika dua monster itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Di tengah-tengah ketakutannya, tiba-tiba Kagura menegakkan posisinya dan menatap kosong monster yang ada di depannya.

Lagi, tanpa gadis itu sadari, Irish _Sapphire_ -nya kini berubah menjadi _Violet_ tanpa cahaya.

Melihat perubahan _aura_ mangsanya, kedua monster itu terdiam di tempat lalu bergerak semakin cepat dan ...

 ** _Duar ..._**

 ** _Boom ..._**

 ** _Arrgghh ..._**

Suara tembakan dan ledakan yang diiringi dengan suara teriakan kesakitan dua monster tersebut, membuat manik _Sapphire_ Kagura kembali.

Gadis itu melirik ke belakang dengan pandangan kaget, ketika melihat sosok lelaki bersurai pasir, berdiri tepat di belakangnya dengan tangan kiri yang memeluk pinggangnya posesif dan tangan kanan terancung ke depan.

"Haah ... Akhirnya aku menggunakannya juga." Ucap sosok itu seraya menghembuskan napas pelan. _Ruby_ miliknya menatap datar _Sapphire_ di bawahnya.

" _Sa-."_

" _Are_ ... kau datang juga ternyata, _Nee_ ... _Omawari_ - _san_." Sapa pemuda bersurai _Vermillion_ yang dikepang satu di belakang.

"Hn." Jawabnya sekenanya.

Tubuh Kagura menegang ketika mendengar suara pemuda yang berhelaian sama dengan dirinya itu.

" _Baka Aniki_?" guman gadis itu dengan mata yang membulat tak percaya.

Dan kini gantian manik _Ruby_ Sougo yang membulat kaget, ketika mendengar Kagura mengucapkan kata 'Baka Aniki'.

"Hah! Aniki?"

.

.

.

T.B.C

Yosh ... Sampai Sini dulu.

Maafkanlah kalau ceritanya sulit dimengerti ehehehe ...

Dan, Yuki senang ketika ada yang menyadari kalau cerita ini menggunakan alur acak (^^) hehehe ...

Makasih buat yang udah dukung cerita Author melalui kotak _review, fav dan follow._ (^^)

Semoga chapter ini dapat menghibur ya ...


	6. the Truth?

.

 ** _-The Soul of the Abyss-_**

 **An Okikagu Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **Gintama Disclaimer By Sorachi-** ** _Sensei_**

 **-Story By Yuki Yahiko-**

 **Warnings:**

 **AU, Typo sedikit bertebaran, OOC demi kepentingan cerita, Rated T+, ada Slight OkiSoyo di beberapa chapter awal.**

.

.

Sougo terpaku pada tempatnya dengan Manik merahnya yang nampak mengecil dan mulut sedikit terbuka.

apa tadi?

Apa yang gadis itu katakan tadi?

 _Aniki_?

Otak pemuda pasir itu nampak kesulitan merespon fakta yang baru saja dia dengar. Saking syok-nya, dia sampai tidak menyadari kalau gadis Cina itu telah lepas dari dekapannya dan berlari ke arah sosok pemuda di depannya saat ini.

"Kamui- _Nii_!" seru riang Kagura.

Pemuda berhelaian _Vermillion_ itu sendiri hanya tersenyum seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya dan ...

 ** _Duagh ..._**

Kamui terdiam dengan senyuman yang masih terkembang dan dahi yang berkedut.

Detik pertama, kepalan gadis itu masih menempel mesra di wajahnya.

Detik kedua, gadis itu mulai mengerjapkan matanya.

Detik ketiga, gadis itu menggumam, "Eh? tidak tembus aru." Seraya memandang tangan kanannya diiringi tawa bahagia dari arah belakang, yang diketahui bersumber dari pemuda sadis bersurai pasir.

Dan memasuki detik keempat, pemuda itu hendak berteriak.

"Apa maksud-."

"kamui- _Nii_ ... Kau benar Kamui- _Nii_ , kan? Aku sedang tidak bermimpi, bukan? Yokatta aru! Aku merindukanmu, _Nii-chan_!" semburan Kamui terhenti ketika sosok gadis manis itu menerjang tubuhnya.

Kagura memeluk erat sosok kakaknya . Kilau biru cerah itu nampak berbinar cerah dan berkaca-kaca.

"Aku juga merindukanmu ... Kagura." Tubuh tegang Kamui tadi melemah. Tangan kanannya terangkat guna mengelus pelan surai _Vermillion_ Kagura yang cepolnya terlepas akibat menghindari monster hutan tadi.

Senyum Kagura semakin melebar. Gadis itu mengeluskan dahinya ke dada bidang sang kakak, mencoba merasakan sosok nyata dan aroma tubuh khas kakaknya.

"Aku senang kau baik-baik saja, Kagura. Gin-san tidak menyakitimu, kan?" tanya Kamui.

Kagura menggeleng, kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. " _Tousan_ menjagaku dengan baik." Jawabnya.

Manik biru itu sedikit melebar. begitu, kah? Ternyata Gintoki sudah mulai memainkan peran barunya, Kamui tersenyum lebar.

"Bagaimana dengan pembunuh _Sadist_ itu? Apa dia melakukan hal yang jahat kepadamu?" Kamui menunjuk Sougo dengan tangan kanannya.

Kagura melirik ke arah Sougo yang keberadaannya yang terlupakan tadi. Gadis itu nampak menimang-nimang kata yang pas untuk menjelaskannya.

"Aku dan _Sadist_ tak banyak berinteraksi." jawab Kagura akhirnya.

 _"Souka_." Kamui meletakan salah satu tangannya di dagu dan mengangguk paham.

"Kalau begitu, baguslah." Lanjutnya dengan senyum jenakanya namun memiliki makna mendalam.

"Kamui-."

Ucapan Kagura terhenti saat tangan kakaknya menyentuh dahinya.

" _Gomen_ , Kagura. Tapi ini belum saatnya bagiku untuk kembali bertemu denganmu." Gumamnya.

Sebuah cahaya gelap muncul dari tangan pemuda itu. iris biru Kagura kembali menjadi _Violet_ kosong, wajahnya membeku, dan tanda aneh di tengkuknya turut bersinar gelap.

"Oy, Apa yang kau lakukan, _Akuto_!" jerit Sougo seraya menarik tubuh gadis itu mundur.

"Tak ada, aku hanya memastikan bahwa dia 'masih' baik-baik saja." Jawab Kamui.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sougo kembali bertanya, matanya nampak menyipit tajam.

"Berhentilah memandangku dengan tatapan membunuhmu, _Omawari-san_. Aku hanya mengikat kembali segel dirinya yang terlepas." Jelas Kamui seraya memandang wajah Kagura yang tengah tak sadarkan diri.

"Kau berhutang banyak penjelasan padaku!" serunya tajam.

" _Ara_ ... sepertinya aku datang di waktu yang tidak tepat." Ujar sebuah suara yang berasal dari samping mereka.

Sosok yang tengah mengenakan tudung guna menutupi wajahnya itu, kini bergerak membuka tudungnya.

"Kau ...," Sougo berdesis dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Sudah selesai?" Sosok itu mengabaikan desisan Sougo, tatapannya mengarah lembut ke arah Kamui.

"Baru selesai." Jawab pemuda itu seraya menatap Sougo dengan tatapan berarti.

"Kalau begitu kita kembali. Waktu kita hanya sebentar, Kamui- _kun_." Sosok itu kembali berucap seraya menyibakan surai hitamnya.

"Kau selalu cerewet, Soyo- _chan_." Balas Kamui seraya berjalan ke arah Soyo.

"Soyo? Oy, _Chotto_ _Matte_! Apa maksud semua ini, _Akuto_!" Sougo menahan lengan Kamui dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas-tangan kiri pemuda itu tengah mendekap tubuh Kagura.

"Haah ... Aku tak tahu jika datang ke dunia manusia bisa membuat otakmu berjalan lambat, _Omawari-san_." Kamui menyeringai ke arah Sougo, mengejek pemuda itu-seperti yang sering dia lakukan dulu.

"Berhenti bercanda atau aku akan menghancurkan kalian saat ini juga!" Balasnya tajam dengan manik _Ruby_ yang menyala.

"Jangan menampilkan aura mencekam seperti ini, Sou- _chan_." Kamui meniru gaya bicara Mitsuba sambil menepuk pucuk kepala pemuda yang seusia dengannya itu.

 _"Damare_!" desis Sougo tajam, matanya nampak bersinar dan tanah di sekitar mereka mulai bergetar.

"Eh, _Force field?_ Oy, kau ingin membunuhku kah, _Omawari-san_? Kalau aku mati, kau akan dapat masalah,loh ..."

Sougo tak menyahuti perkataan Kamui, pemuda itu tetap memandang tajam dengan manik merah bersinar.

Kamui menghela napasnya singkat sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap Sougo. "Bangsa _elf_ memang menyebalkan." Cibirnya. "Baiklah ... baiklah ... aku akan menjelaskannya padamu." Ucapnya pasrah.

"Benarkah?"

Kamui mengangguk, "jam tujuh malam, _Mansion_ tua kemarin." Jawab Kamui seraya kembali memasang tudung kepalanya.

Sougo mengangguk setuju. Sinar dari bola matanya menghilang dan getaran tanah tadi berhenti.

"Pastikan dia tidak ikut." Kamui menunjuk ke arah Kagura, "Aku percayakan padamu, _O-ma-wa-ri-san_." lanjutnya seraya menghilang bersama sosok Soyo.

.

.

.

Malam tiba, langit berwarna kehitaman dihiasin taburan bintang dan bulan yang bercahaya penuh, turut menemanin Sougo yang saat ini tengah berdiri di depan sebuah _Mansion_ tua. Pemuda itu berdiri dengan raut datar seperti biasanya. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan kedalam lengan Hakamanya yang panjang, guna menghalau rasa dingin yang terasa menusuk.

Sesekali, manik merahnya melirik kearah belakang, mengamati _Mansion_ tua yang nampak tak asing baginya. Padahal, ini baru kedua kalinya dia datang kemari.

Dan, tepat pukul tujuh, Sougo menangkap suara derit gerbang yang terbuka.

 ** _Krieet ..._** bunyi gerbang tua itu sedikit berderit.

Sougo menatap pintu itu datar, gerakannya seakan menimang, apakah dia harus masuk atau tidak. Ada dua kemungkinan yang dapat dia tarik, ini jebakan dari Si _Akuto_ brengsek itu atau ini adalah jebakan dari _Clone_ yang beberapa waktu ini mengincar nyawa gadis Cina itu.

Pemuda dengan wajah _babyface_ itu hendak menarik Katananya guna berjaga-jaga, ketika gerakannya terhenti, saat sosok gadis kecil berhelaian _Vermillion_ berlari dari arah belakang menembus dirinya.

" _China_?" gumamnya seraya mengikuti langkah gadis itu dari belakang.

Manik _Ruby_ itu mengamati sekelilingnya aneh. Seingatnya perkarangan itu gersang tak terawat, tapi kini, perkarangan itu nampak hijau dengan berbagai macam bunga yang menghiasi tepi jalannya. Lampu _Mansion_ , taman dan Lampion yang menghiasi kolam air mancur di tengah jalanan tersebut turut menyala. Membuat _Mansion_ itu terlihat hidup kembali.

Ah, Sougo lupa, Kalau kamui dapat memanipulasi bayangan, ruang, dan waktu. Nampaknya, Kamui hendak memperlihatkan sesuatu padanya tanpa harus berbicara panjang.

Langkah Sougo terhenti, ketika bayangan anak kecil tadi menembus masuk _Mansion_ tersebut.

 ** _Ceklek ... Krieet ..._**

Pintu besar itu terbuka lebar seakan mempersilahkan Sougo untuk masuk kedalam. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya diiringi helaan napas. Dia kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan dan begitu tiba di sana, matanya yang baru saja terbuka nampak membulat dengan manik _Ruby_ -nya yang mengecil.

"Apa ini?" ucapnya kaget dengan suara yang terdengar bergetar.

Sebenarnya, ini bukanlah pertama kalinya Sougo melihat pemandangan serpeti ini. Pemuda pasir itu sering-terlampau sering malah-melihat pemandangan seperti ini.

Bau anyir menusuk masuk ke dalam indera penciumannya, tubuh-tubuh kaku nan dingin dengan bola mata memutih tergeletak tak beraturan, cairan merah pekat bercipratan dimana-mana, bahkan ada yang mengalir dari lantai atas.

Tanpa Sougo sadari, seekor kelinci hitam muncul dihadapannya.

"Saat ini, kau sedang berada di kejadian yang kau anggap lima tahun yang lalu." Suara kelinci itu terdengar, membuat Sougo beralih menatapnya.

"Maksudmu, kejadian saat _Klan Naraku_ menyerang?" tanya Sougo.

"Benar sekali." Jawab riang kelinci itu. " _Sasuga nee_ ... Mitsuba- _hime no otouto_. Bahkan manipulasi dari kakakmu sendiri bisa kau patahkan." Sambungnya.

"Eh?" Sougo semakin bingung. "Apa yang kau katakan, _Akuto_?"

" _Tehee~_ kau akan tau maksudnya nanti, _Omawari-san_. bagaimana jika kau nikmati kunjunganmu di kerajaan _Kouan_ saat ini? Kau tahu, memanipulasi ruang dan waktu seperti ini membutuhkan banyak energi." Kelinci hitam tadi menatap Sougo kemudian meloncat meninggalkan pemuda Sadis itu dalam kebingungan.

"Oy, _Matte_!" seru datar Sougo seraya mengikuti langkah kelinci hitam itu.

 _Ruby_ -nya menatap datar ke arah mayat-mayat yang bergelimpangan di sekitarnya. Sougo sedikit ingat sekarang. Dulu, pemuda itu juga telah melihat kejadian ini, namun ingatannya sedikit samar.

Lagi, langkah Sougo kembali terhenti ketika melihat sepasang sosok yang sangat dia kenal, tergeletak di ruang yang dia yakini sebagai ruang Tahta.

Pria berambut hitam dan wanita bersurai _Vermillion_. _Vermillion_ ... _Vermillion_ ... manik _Ruby_ itu kembali mengecil dengan dahi yang berkerut. _Souka_ , kenapa baru saat ini dia mengingatnya. Surai _Vermillion_ itu, manik _Sapphire_ cerahnya, dan senyuman ceria gadis itu.

Kenapa dia baru mengingatnya?

Sougo menutup sebelah wajahnya dengan poni panjangnya yang tertunduk menutupi mata. Benar, gadis yang selama ini dia cari bukanlah Tokugawa Soyo. Sosok yang dia cari-cari selama ini adalah ...

"KAGURA!" Sougo meneriakan nama gadis itu berulang kali seraya meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Napas pemuda itu memberat, dengan manik yang sedikit melebar dan degup jantung yang berdetak cepat.

Pemuda itu sedikit mengingatnya sekarang.

.

.

.

Sesosok wanita bersurai pasir yang tengah menikmati acara minum tehnya bersama seorang pria bersurai _dark green_ , membulatkan manik _Ruby_ -nya. Tangannya nampak bergetar diiringi ringisan kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Oy, ada apa, Mitsuba?" tanya pria tersebut, ketika melihat wanita di sampingnya memegangi tangan kirinya diiringi ringisan samar.

Pria tersebut beralih dari duduknya dan mendekati wanita yang bernama Mitsuba itu.

"Ini gawat, Toshirou-kun," ucapnya pelan.

"Gawat?" Hijikata mentap Mitsuba penuh tanya.

"Nampaknya, Segel yang kubuat untuk Sou- _chan_ terlepas." Sambungnya dengan _Ruby_ yang berkaca-kaca panik.

"Apa katamu?" Manik _Navy_ Hijikata nampak mengecil kaget.

.

.

.

 ** _Tap._**

 ** _Tap._**

 ** _Bruugh._**

 ** _Tap._**

Sougo berlari mengitari tempat tersebut sambil sesekali menghindari bagian bangunan yang roboh. Bagaimanapun, dia harus menemukannya! sosok itu, pemuda itu yakin kalau 'dia' ada di sana. Dan tanpa terasa, langkah kaki Sougo membawanya ke sebuah bangunan, berbentuk menara tanpa atap, berlantai tiga, dengan aroma familiar bagi ingatannya. Bangunan itu terletak di bagian paling belakang dari tempat tersebut.

Manik _Ruby_ itu nampak mengecil, _'Are ... Aku tahu tempat ini?'_ batinnya.

Sougo melangkah masuk ke dalam bangunan tersebut. kondisi bagian dalam ruangan yang dia yakini sebagai perpustakaan itu nampak baik-baik saja, sungguh berbeda dengan keadaan gedung utama. Kaki pemuda itu mengitari setiap sudut ruangan dan terhenti tepat di depan sebuah tangga.

 _"Hah ... hah ... hah ..."_

Tubuh Sougo membalik ke belakang, ketika telingannya menangkap suara orang berlari. Dari arah belakangnya, Sougo dapat melihat sosok gadis berhelaian _Vermillion_ yang rambutnya dikucir setengah ke belakang dengan pita berwarna merah dan dress senada, tengah berlari ke arahnya. Bayangan tersebut menembus tubuh Sougo, dan dengan tergesa-gesa menaiki tangga tersebut.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Pemuda pasir itu turut mengikuti bayangan tadi. Langkah pemuda itu sedikit berlari ketika menaiki tangga melingkar, menuju bagian atas menara tersebut.

" _China_!"

 ** _Syuut._**

 ** _Trang._**

 ** _Bruuk._**

 ** _Eh?_**

Manik merah Sougo kembali mengecil dengan tatapan kaget. Tubuhnya termundur menabrak dinding dan secara perlahan, jatuh terduduk.

 ** _Deg ... deg ..._**

Jantung pemuda itu berdenyut sakit dengan napas yang tercekat di tenggorokan. Otaknya masih berusaha merespon apa yang terjadi dihadapannya tadi.

 _Percikan darah di sekitar ruangan._

 _Sebuah pisau kecil masih menancap._

 _Manik yang terlihat kosong._

 _Dan, surai Vermillion yang tercampur merah darah._

"Kenapa tatapanmu terlihat menyedihkan seperti itu?" tanya Kamui yang entah muncul darimana. "Bukankah, ini yang ingin kau ketahui?" tanyanya lagi.

Sougo menatap hampa ke arah Kamui.

"Nee ... _Omawari-san_ , Apa kau tahu tentang penjara yang bernama _Abyss_?" Kamui kembali bertanya, Walaupun, pertanyaannya sedari tadi tidak dijawab oleh Sougo.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam saja, _Omawari-san_?" Kamui berjalan mendekati sosok yang tergeletak itu dan mengelus pipi pucat dinginnya lembut.

"Inilah kenyataan yang ingin kau ketahui, _Omawari-san_." Kamui berucap dengan tatapan sendu. "Gadis ini ... Adikku ... telah terbunuh dalam tragedi ini, seratus tahun yang lalu."

.

.

.

T.B.C

Ehem ... Berhubung ini sudah memasuki bulan Ramadhan.

Yuki ingin mengucapkan, "Selamat Menjalankan Ibadah Puasa Bagi Yang berpuasa.

Semoga Ibadahnya lancar ya ... (^^)"

.

Sampai di chapter ini, ada yang bisa nebak berapa usia mereka sebenarnya?

hehehe ...

Jawabannya, mungkin di chapter depan kalau Yuki nggak lupa #woy #dilemparpetasan

.

Yuki juga ingin mengucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi atas _feedback_ dari kalian semua.

Review, Fav, dan Follow dari kalian sungguh membuat Semangat Yuki naik (^^)

dan juga, terima kasih buat para reader yang telah membaca karya dari Yuki.

Sampai bertemu lagi ...


End file.
